Friend Zone
by Julia.b13
Summary: AU/AH- Damon Salvatore spent all of high school with his best friend only to realize that he was in love with her. But after a four year trip, will she want his friendship back? Or will Elena Gilbert push him out of her life forever. Follow as two friends figure out what it means to be truly in love. *Mature for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1- Senior Year

As soon as the Audi drove into the school parking lot, people turned their heads toward the sight they have gotten used to the previous three years. He got out. Damon Salvatore. Captain of the football team, head quarterback, but he's not just a pretty face, the boy had brains too.

He opened the car door and got out in his classic look. Black jeans, black dress shirt and a leather jacket. Every girl wanted him, every guy envied him. He locked his car and walked through the parking lot into the school that he had owned since freshman year. The one thing that made him even more attractive is the fact that he didn't know it. He didn't know how much he was wanted.

He got his books from his locker and made his way toward his first period class. He stopped dead in his tracks and that side smirk appeared on his face followed by the famous Damon Salvatore eye thing. He was looking right at her. Who was she?

Elena Gilbert.

**Senior Year**

He walked into the school. Just one more year of this place and he would be out. The only thing that made this any better was her. Walking through the halls Damon found her before wrapping his arms around her from behind covering her eyes with my hand.

"Miss me?" he did the best he could to disguise my voice.

She squealed with a smile on her face hitting him in the stomach before turning around greeting him with that big bright grin throwing her arms around his neck hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Damon!" she closed her eyes holding onto him tightly. He was a goner. He was in love with his best friend but too chicken to say a word about it.

He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her tight. "Elena you act like you haven't seen me in forever. We hung out yesterday"

She looked up at him with those chocolate brown eyes that made him smile now matter how down he was feeling. "Excuse me for missing my best friend Salvatore" she said as she hooked her arm with his walking into the first period class. "So I have decided that this year we will make it ours. I have only so many days before I lose my bestie. Your smart ass will be in Harvard while I'm back here all alone" She sat down at her desk and looked back at him with her bottom lip sticking out and quivering.

He quickly covered his face with his hands and groaned dramatically. "Gilbert! Stop it! You know I cannot resist that face" He slowly lowered his hands from his hands and his cobalt blue eyes shined brightly looking at her. "I promise you, this like every other year, will be our year." He smiled before looking up at the front of class as the teacher began to talk. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. At this point he didn't even know what their History teacher was talking about, the only thoughts he had at this point were about Elena Gilbert. That was before he was rudely interpreted.

"Salvatore!" the loud scream from his teacher caused Damon to focus his attention from Elena back onto his teacher. "Since I seem to be boring you, might you be willing enough to enlighten the class on what I was just saying"

"I… umm I'm not sure Mr. Tanner. I'm sorry" he leaned back in his seat his cheeks growing red in embarrassment as every student in the class looked at him.

"Oh please Mr. Salvatore, I'm sure someone as smart as you, can surely tell the class about my lesson" Damon sank further into his seat his face burning up as he looked down into his lap trying to avoid the looks from the rest of the class. "Please see me after class" Tanner was able to get out in an annoyed voice just as the bell rang.

Desks and chairs cranked as students ran out of the class. Elena walked over to Damon as he got out of his seat slowly and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait for you outside the room. Scream if you need my backup to kick his ass"

Damon just smiled and nodded watching as Elena walking out the room closing the door behind her. He slowly made his way up the Mr. Tanner who wasn't looking particularly happy. "Damon, just because you already got into college doesn't mean you can ignore everything I say"

Damon nodded in agreement. He knew Tanner was right. "Yes of course sir, sorry sir." He couldn't bare to look this man in the eyes. He hated disappointing people.

"But I also know you're in love with her, I see that, everyone sees that." Damon looked down at Tanner who had a soft expression on his face. One that was not only unknown to Damon but the rest of the world. "I have never seen a girl and a guy of such a young age understand each other so well that I'd be shocked if nothing did happen between the two of you."

Damon's jaw dropped in shock looking at his teacher in a new light. Not only did he understand what he felt for his best friend, but he also supported it. With that he left the classroom shuffling his feet against the ground.

Elena turned her head looking at Damon worried as she ran up to him cupping his face in her hands gazing into his eyes. "Hey, hey, look at me. What's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost."

As soon as he felt her warm touch he snapped out of it and smiled at her shaking his head. "No I'm fine. It's just…" he thought this for the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how he felt. He considered against that option. "Tanner was… nice"

Elena's eyes widen and her hands dropped off his face staring blankly at him. "I now understand why you look like you just saw a ghost. It was the ghost of Tanner's heart." With that they both laughed and walked into the next class arm in arm.

The rest of the day went by quickly and as soon as the school day ended they both walked up to Damon's car. He opened the passenger's door for her, hoping that action wouldn't go unnoticed.

He looked into the car leaning in smiling at her. "Home or my place?"

She tapped her nose thinking and smirked. He bit his lip hiding a huge smile. That smirk. That was his smirk, a smirk that she had seen a million times and it began to wear off on her. "Home"

His smile falls at her sudden answer and nods slowly before she hit his arm. "Relax Salvatore! Of course your place!" He narrowed his eyes smiling at her before kissing her cheek getting into the car driving as cautiously as he always did whenever she was in the car.

Elena watched his face carefully as he kept a straight expression on before starting to imitate him. He laughed as he kept his eyes glued on the road. "You know if you do that long enough it will freeze your face that way"

She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "You know you're just jealous that I look better with that look than you do!"

He laughed and nodded in agreement pulled up into his driveway, opening the car door for Elena again helping her as they walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2- Family

Damon covered his ears as he heard a shriek coming from the kitchen.

"Elena!" Abby, Damon's mom ran out of the kitchen and toward Damon before pushing him away hugging Elena tightly. Elena smiled big and hugged Abby closely. This woman has been like a second mother to Elena and she had appreciated that. "Hi Abby"

Abby pulled back and looked at Damon realizing for a second that she had forgotten about all him "Sorry sweetie, you two have fun. I'm off to work. There's dinner in the on the stove, I'll be back around 11" With that Abby left the two alone.

Damon looked toward Elena and smiled. "How about I make dinner, we go up to my room and relax?" She smiled at the deed that she became accustomed to with her best friend over the years. He walked to the stove and turned it on preparing her favorite meal. She sat down at the table and slowly looked over the back of his body. She admitted to herself that he was good looking; everyone knew it, except him of course. He was the nicest guy that she'd ever met and in her times of need he was her shoulder to cry on. But she never saw him as anything more than her best friend… Or maybe she just didn't let herself.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as her phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hi mom… yeah I'm at Damon's…oh god is everything ok? Ye-yeah I'll stay here I really don't want to go anywhere else. I love you too… give daddy my best." She hung up the phone putting it down on the table as her hands shook, her eyes swelling with tears.

Damon quickly turned to her and rushed over to her pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly. She clung onto his shirt feeling safe in his muscular arms as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat calm her down.

"Hey shhhh what's going on?" He asked in a soft voice as he ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. She took a shaky breath against his chest, and he knew she was scared.

"Daddy… He got into a car accident. He's in the hospital right now. I-I can't go. I can't see him like that. Please don't make me go Damon. I'm begging you"

He closed his eyes to prevent his tears from spilling out. He held her in his arms listening to her hidden fears coming out. It broke his heart to see her so broken and at this moment alone he would go to the end of the world to put a smile on her face. "Shhhh shh no you're staying here with me. Stay the night. If you want to go to the hospital tomorrow we'll skip school and I'll be right there by your side. Wherever you are I'm there by your side. Remember? Me and you against the world Gilbert"

She clenched onto his chest smiling faintly up at him. She didn't understand how at her worst, he still made her feel good enough to put make her smile. She closed her eyes as she felt his touch.

Damon gently held his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears with his thumb. His warmth made her feel safe again like she always did with him.

He tilted his head smiling sweetly at her. "Come on… You look more tired than you do hungry."

She giggled quietly looking at him in fake shock. "Are you telling me I look bad Salvatore!"

Damon rolled his eyes and easily picked her up into his arms starting to carry her upstairs. "Now Gilbert don't kid yourself, you know you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

She closed her eyes hooking her arms around his neck laying her head on his broad shoulder mumbling as she slowly drifted to sleep. "No-now I kn-know you're f-f ull of shit Salvatore"

He smiled hearing her relax and laid her down in his bed covering her with a blanket before climbing in next to her. Damon himself relaxed feeling the warmth of Elena's body against his and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dream of the Past

First day of freshman year. Damon walked into the new school with the confidence that he held onto from the last one. Walking in as a freshman to high school tensions were high, but not when you're a tall, muscular, football playing star. He walked through the halls paying no attention that all the girls, every single one, freshman and seniors, were gazing at him.

He reached his first period class, history, and walked in sitting in the back. As soon as she walked into the class his heart stopped. He hadn't noticed her before, and he would have remembered if he did. That laugh, he didn't know why but he wanted to hear more of it, hear it every day. That smile, those eyes, that body, Damon had to have her in his life, but he first had to know her name.

She sauntered to the back of the class casually and smiled kindly at him. She didn't know why she went to the back, she always sat at the front of the class, she was expected to sit at the front of class, but the light shinning off of those bright blue eyes pulled her to him, and she found herself sitting next to this mysterious, but gorgeous guy.

He was just about to introduce himself as the bell rang. Class had started, and he found himself groaning as the teacher walked in. Mr. Tanner. This man was not only Damon's history teacher, but also his football coach.

He stayed quiet listening to the lesson staring off between this beautiful girl and the clock. He made up his mind. After class would be the time he introduced himself to her.

Ring, ring, ring!

He jumped slightly in his seat startled before packing up his books speeding to the doorway. Right before striding out the room he heard his name being called by a voice he would learn to loath.

"Salvatore" Tanner stood up behind his desk looking at the back of Damon's head.

Damon grumbled under his breath before turning around putting on a fake smile walking over to his teacher talking in the kindest tone that he could. "Yes Mr. Tanner?"

Tanner looked up at him sternly crossing his arms over his chest. "You may be the star quarterback as a freshman, but in this class you are just like any other student. You won't be given special treatment."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows looking at his teacher with a confused expression. "With all due respect sir, never once have I asked for special treatment. Not now, not ever. I have not asked for anything special on the football field and yet I still received the position I deserve. Do not perceive me to be the dumb jock that I know you do at this moment, you will be greatly mistaken." With that Damon left the classroom with a smirk on his face and Mr. Tanner speechless behind him.

His plan was ruined; he'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the girl that had been on his mind since he has seen her. He walked to his next period and stopped at the door… There she was.

The girl looked up and saw those same piercing blue eyes and smiled at him. He sat down in the only open seat in the class, that one farthest away from her. She went about her day in a new school, and he was always there. He was in every class. She grinned when the bell rang and she finally walked out the school door to her path home. Her peacefully walk soon turned into a nightmare. She made her way through the cemetery on her way home but as soon as the group of boys turned in her direction, her stomach dropped and heart tightened. She kept her head down as she tried to move past them. They whistled at her, knocked her books down, hiked up her skirt. She started to feel like a dog, and it only got worse when one of them knocked her on the ground. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey!" A mysterious voice screamed from afar, but to her it sounded like the voice of an angel. She heard leaves and branches ruffling and breaking before everything turned quiet.

A hand gently touched her arm and she flinched at the action. "Hey you're safe now. You're safe with me." She slowly removed her hands from her eyes looking up at her savior. Those piercing blue eyes.

He kneeled down and started to pick up her books. She somehow felt safe being with the unknown guy. He handed her all her books and smiled warmly.

"Hi. I haven't had a chance to introduce myself. I'm Elena. I think we have history together"

He smiled and gave her a sly side smile "I'm Damon. And I believe we also have English, math and anatomy together"

Her mouth slightly opened in surprised. He noticed her as much as she noticed him and she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Damon."

His hand extended moving closer to hers with each word. "The pleasure is—"

Ring, ring!


	4. Chapter 4- Back to Reality

Ring, Ring!

Damon groaned as he swung his arm from the side of his body hitting the alarm clock turning it off. He felt an unknown warm against his body. He slowly rubbed his sleepy eyes and opened them slightly looking down at her.

Elena had rolled closer to Damon in her sleep. Her head was on his chest next to her hand with her hair feathered out.

He smiled wrapping his arms carefully around her waist kissing her head whispering in a soft voice. "Raise and shine sleepy head"

She groaned softly as she stretched on top of him before opening her eyes looking at him with a surprised expression quickly lying back down on the mattress.

"Damon!" He scrunched up his face shrugging his shoulder up to his ears at the sudden shriek.

"It's like 7 in the morning and you're yelling already. What did I do?"

She looked around his room and rubbed her forehead. "Why am I at your house? And why am I in bed with you?

He laughed and climbed out of bed slowly covering her back up with the blanket. "Because you asked me to stay. Because you were crying and tried to comfort you"

She sat up and rubbed her hands over her face remembering the phone call from last night. "Right. I guess I forgot, or tried to" She looked up at him with the same broken expression as she had the previous night. "Will you come with me to the hospital?"

He nodded lightly and walked over to her kissing her cheek. "Come on Gilbert, let's go see your dad"

She got out of bed, quickly washing up before making her way downstairs getting into Damon's car keeping her head down.

He walked outside and sighed seeing her so broken. He got into the car and handed her a plate of warm pancakes gently nudging her arm. "Look it's your favorite, chocolate chip. I just made them special for my bestie."

She smiled slightly at him and ate a small bite.

Damon shifted in his seat making sure he was facing her. He gently took her hand in his talking in a voice that she rarely heard. He sounded serious… but sad. He took a shaky deep breath. "When my dad died you were right by my side, you held me, you wiped my tears, hell you did everything for me. I know your dad, believe me, Grayson is a fighter. He wouldn't leave you and your mom behind. Don't think that for one second. But I'm here. For every second of every day, I am here to wipe your tears, to hold you, and to put that famous Gilbert smile back on your face.

Elena looked up at him as tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. She quickly threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight her voice trembling. "Y-you are the be-best friend a girl c-could ever have D-Damon. I love you, thank you for everything. I'd be lo-lost without y-you."

He smiled at her words and closed his eyes breathing her scent in as he gently rubbed her back. "Well what are best friends for. I promise everything will be ok Elena, and I'd never lie to you."

She kissed his cheek before leaning back in her seat eating the pancakes Damon just made, staring out the window. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and they both made their way inside keeping their heads down quietly.

"Elena" Miranda, Elena's mother ran over to her daughter and hugged her tight breathing a sigh of relief. "He's gonna be ok sweetie. We can take him home soon"

Miranda pulled back and looked at Damon. Her eyes were blood shot, and he realized that she was crying all night. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms hugging her. "Mrs. Gilbert... I'm so so sorry for all the pain you went through"

She smiled up at him and gently patted his cheek. "It's ok sweetie. Everything is ok now" She looked back at Elena and smiled seeing chocolate on the corner of her lips; she looked up at Damon again and whispered smiling. "Thank you for getting her to eat Damon, you have no idea how much you help us all"

He smiled and nodded walking to Elena taking off his jacket wrapping it around her. "I'm gonna go. Everything seems to be good here, call if you need anything ok?"

She nodded and hugged him once before watching as he made his way down the hall until he finally disappeared into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5- Gone Forever?

Damon called Elena early on the Saturday morning. "Hey you coming over soon? It's kinda important."

Elena looked at her best friend, Caroline, and nodded into the phone. "Yeah I'll be there soon. Give be like an hour okay? Love you bestie." She hung up the phone before Damon could say anything more.

Caroline looked at Elena and just smiled. She had known both Damon and Elena since the beginning of freshman year, but she like Elena didn't know of Damon's true feelings. "Don't you ever wonder why Damon doesn't go out on dates? I mean he is hot and everyone wants to be with him."

Elena shrugged at the conversation that she has had with her friend a million times before this. "I don't know. There are guys that just don't want to date"

"OH. MY. GOD! Elena! What if he's gay?!" Elena head shot up looking at her friend with a wild expression in her eyes.

"Trust me Caroline. He's not gay." Elena couldn't even believe she was saying this.

With this statement Caroline tilted her head looking at Elena with a confused look. "How do you know? He doesn't date… you two don't do anything but you're always together."

Elena stayed at Caroline's for another hour or so, talking and laughing before making her way to Damon's.

Damon looked up at the clock nervously as he played with his fingers. He had just received a phone call that would not only change his life, but everyone else around him, for not weeks, but years.

He looked at the calendar and sighed sadly at the date. January 7. It had only been four months since the start of school, and they were supposed to have another five together. Damon hit his head down on the table in frustration before looking up as Elena walked into the house.

Elena rushed over to Damon as soon as she saw the big red mark on his head from where he slammed it into the table. "Salvatore. What the hell did you do?" She gently placed her head on the side of his head asking in a sincerely worried voice.

Damon smiled sadly feeling her touch, but he knew this would be the last in a while that he would. He gently told her hands in his and sits her down in front of him. "Elena, I just got a call from Harvard."

Elena studied his face carefully, there was something more to the story and she knew it, and based off Damon's look, it wasn't too good.

"They want me to leave now. There's a special program that I've been offered, normally I would accept it in a heartbeat, but the thing is… I have to leave as soon as I can. And it's not actually at Harvard. I'm going to have to fly overseas, and be there for four years."

Elena looked up at Damon heartbroken. She thought that she had more time to spend with him. That they'd have the summer together. But here he was, telling her that he would not only leave early, but that the chances of her calling and seeing him were slim to none. Tears started to fall as she realized that this could be one of the last times she would see her best friend for a while. "G-go. This is your dream Damon. A huge opportunity and I'd feel horrible if you didn't go because of me. I'll still be here when you get back. I promise I'll keep waiting for my best friend."

He quickly pulled her into his lap and hugged her not wanting to ever let go. This would be one of the last times that he would actually get to hold her. If things weren't bad enough before, he now couldn't call. She couldn't fly out to see him. Just thinking about it, shattered his heart. He clung onto her burying his head into her neck as they cried together. They both stayed still in each other's arms, crying for hours before they finally fell asleep at the kitchen table both of their shirts soaked from their tears.


	6. Chapter 6- Til' Next Time

Abby drove quietly to the airport looking back into the rear view mirror watching Damon and Elena. Damon held Elena's hand tightly as he sat close to her. This was it, in a few hours his flight to… god knows where, takes off and this will be the last he sees of his mom, his friends, his family, the girl he's madly in love with for a long time. The tension grew as soon as Abby pulled up into the airport.

Damon got out of the car and made his way to the driver's seat kissing his mom's cheek wiping away the tears that she was obviously trying to hide. "Mommy please, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll call whenever I can. You're gonna be ok I promise." He kissed her cheek once more before leaning in through the window hugging her tight and whispering. "Stay in the car, I know you won't be able to let me go if you come with me." He turned his head away quickly wiping his own tears as he took his luggage from the trunk walking into the airport holding Elena's hand tightly. He checked himself and his things in… in a matter of minutes he'd be flying away from everything and everyone he had known and loved. They walked arm in arm to the farthest point she could go, Elena kept her head down as a steady stream of tears flowed from her eyes.

Damon gently lifted Elena's chin up toward him with his fingers and wiped away her tears with his thumb. This was it, he was leaving her before she ever knew how he felt. When he came back home he knew that she would be with someone. He just hoped that someone was not only amazing but perfect, because that's exactly what she deserved. "Hey, bestie, you're gonna be ok without me. I promise. Our friendship has made it through so many things. Four little years apart will not tears us apart. I promise you that Gilbert."

She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tight. She listened to his heart beat that she had grown to know over the years, the heartbeat that had calmed her down millions of times before. "Please Damon just stay safe, I promise I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded lightly pushing back more tears as he kissed the top of her head holding her close to him. "I promise Elena, I'll come back to you. I got you something."

She pulled back looking at him confused as he pulled a satin box out from his back pocket opening it and relieving a gold locket that she has wanted since the moment that they had met. She couldn't believe her eyes. "D-Damon no. It's so expensive, I can't take this from you."

Damon carefully pulled the necklace out of the box looking up at his best friend with eyes full of love. "Elena I want you to have something to remember me. Even though I know you could never forget me." That Salvatore humor that could always make her smile. He stepped closer to her. "Please take it, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I had it engraved, our picture put on the inside but you could take it off."

She laughed softly through tears and turned backward toward Damon holding her hair off to one side of her neck. "Would you mind putting it on me Salvatore? And make sure it's on securely, I plan on never taking it off."

Damon smiled big knowing that he meant just as much to her and she had to him. He put the necklace around her neck hooking it in place before gently placing a hand on her shoulder turning her back to him hugging her tight. "I love you Gilbert"

She sniffled away tears and hugged him tight wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders that have protected her so many times over the years. "I love you too Salvatore."

He pulled away, he knew if he stayed any longer that he couldn't leave. He gently pressed his lips against her cheek kissing it longingly as her tears hit his lips. He wiped away her tears once more with his thumbs, grabbing his carry on and walked toward the tunnel leading him into the plane before turning around looking at Elena once more. He gathered all the strength he had left talking in a smooth, calm voice. "This isn't goodbye, it's until next time." Those were the last words he has said to her before blowing Elena one last finally kiss until he finally vanished from her view leaving Elena in her own thoughts and tears.


	7. Chapter 7- The Best Surprise

Damon stepped off the airplane into the familiar airport that he had been in four years ago. He no longer had his classic bad boy look, four years changed him drastically. He walked through the tunnel with the same raven black hair, except this time it was shorter, much more professional. The fitted jeans were replaced with black dress pants, the leather jacket with a fitted suit jacket. The only item that remained from the classic Damon Salvatore look was his black button up long sleeve shirt with a white tie around his neck.

He pulled his phone of his pocket and smiled. June 22. Today was her birthday; he made it home just in time. Caroline had called him a week prior, and told him the birthday party that she planned, and she had wanted Damon to be her birthday present. He would finally see her again.

Elena Gilbert.

He walked out of the airport and called a cab. He got in looking out the window at the city that he had left behind four years ago. Despite the years of not being home, he remembered every sight, every smell, every person that walked on the streets as he passed by them. The short drive seemed to last for hours as he anxiously awaited the arrival to Grille where he would see the birthday girl for the first time in a long time.

The cab finally stopped at his destination and his heart stopped looking up at it as he paid the driver taking his luggage from the back. He walked into the place that he had spent every day in. Where he would go out with the boys to shoot pool, where he took her whenever she was hungry. This place had been his second home.

He walked through the door and immediately saw Caroline. He put his finger to his lips and smiled as she walked up to the microphone. "I want to thank you all for coming to Elena's 21st birthday party." Caroline pulled her onto the stage. Damon's heart skipped a beat, he felt as if someone had knocked the air right out of his lungs. There she stood. His best friend with a huge smile on her face watching as Caroline talked. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he had remembered if that was even possible. Something caught his attention; he covered his eyes for a moment as the light shined off it. A smile quickly spread across his face as he saw the necklace around her neck. The same necklace that he had given her four years ago, on what at time had been the worst day of his life, the day he left her. Damon snapped out of it listening to Caroline talk again. "Elena you have been my best friend for eight years, but so has someone else, I figured the best birthday present to get you would be your best friend."

Elena looked up at Caroline with wide eyes in realization. He was here but where was he. She quickly looked around the grill before her eyes stopped on a familiar figured. It took her a moment to understand who he was due to his new look but those piercing blue eyes she could tell apart from anyone else any day. She jumped from the stage sprinting over to him throwing her arms around his neck wrapping her legs around his waist, tears of joy falling against his neck. "Damon!"

He held onto her tightly closing his eyes ignoring everyone that had turned around watching the two of them. The only thing that matter was that she was back in his arms, and she was so than ecstatic to see him. "Gilbert. You telling me you missed me?"

She jumped out of his arms looking up at him smiling brightly, her eyes filled with joy and happiness. She chuckled softly as tears continued to fall stroking his cheek gently then lightly pulling on his hair. "God you've changed so much."

Damon leaned into her touch feeling the same spark that he had many years before. He opened his eyes up again and put his hand over hers on his cheek gasping in fake shock. " Are you telling me I look bad Gilbert!"

She giggled and held onto him tightly. Being apart for four years didn't the connection between them. They picked up in the same exact place they had left off. She hooked her arm with his and pulled him out of the doorway further into the grill. She started walking toward a large group of girls. "Damon, there's someone I want you to meet."

A man stepped out of the large group of girls and pulled Elena away from him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Damon's blood was boiling. Who was this guy that was kissing the girl he was in love with? But Elena seemed to know. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back before pulling back looking back at Damon. She wrapped one arm around the man's waist holding the other on his chest. "Damon… I want you to meet Stefan. My boyfriend."

My boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8- Still Here

The words spun around in Damon's head. She had a boyfriend. He didn't expect her to wait for him, especially since she didn't even know how he felt about her. But there he stood, in front of Elena and what's his face, all the happiness he has when he stepped off the plane slowly disappearing, being replaced with sadness and regret. Damon then saw the smile on Elena's face, he made her happy, and that's all he truly wanted. He looked up at Stefan and held his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

This action looked completely foreign to Stefan. He pounded his fist against Damon's, kissed Elena's once more before walking to the bar ordering his third beer of the night.

Elena looked down as her cheeks grew with a bright red glow of embarrassment. Damon missed seeing her, he loved her no matter how see looked. He gently rubbed her arm and smiled. "Come on. I'll buy us our first legal bottle of bourbon, we'll go to our hide out and catch up."

She quickly looked up at him with a smile on her face. Her best friend was back, the guy that could put a smile on her face in any situation. The one that in her darkest moments made her see the light again. She knew she'd never let him leave again. "You got yourself a deal Salvatore, but you're gonna have to do a lot more to make up for lost time."

He smiled at the fact that even a four year separation couldn't break the bond that he had with Elena, and certainly at the fact that a boyfriend didn't change that. He strode through the grill with the same confidence he always possessed. This was his town, he was back where he truly belongs, and he felt it. He ordered the most expensive bottle of bourbon that they had before walking back to Elena, simply grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bar.

Elena didn't protest the impulsive action. Despite the fact that this was a surprise party that Caroline planned for weeks, she wanted to get away from the noise, the people, and especially her now drunk boyfriend. Her excitement on grew when she saw where Damon had taken her. The water fall that the two of them found one time while exploring during the summer of their sophomore year. It was a secret, only the two of them know about this magnificent place, and they defiantly wanted to keep it this way. This was their escape from reality, this was the quiet place that Damon went to when he lost his dad. This was the same place Elena ran to whenever she had family problems, and they always knew if they needed to find each other, this was the place.

Damon took off shoes and plunged his feet into the water not caring if he got his pants wet. After four years of the stress of college life, he wanted to relax and unwind. He looked over at Elena and smiled seeing her take off her heels sitting close to him, and immediately cuddling to his side. He popped the top of the bourbon bottle open and handed it over to her. "Do the first honors Gilbert."

She grabbed the bottle as if her life depended on it and downed a big gulp. She pulled away when she say Damon staring at her with wide eyes. He chuckles and kissed his cheek. "Life without you was hell."

He blushed and was thankful the moonlight was shining against her beautiful face instead of his own. He leaned back breathing in the air. It was time to talk about what he truly wanted to know about… Stefan. He tried bringing it up nonchalantly, pretending as though he didn't care "Soooo, boyfriend?"

She coughed lightly as she drank for the bottle before looking over at Damon. He was always interested about the guys in her life, but never this interested. "Yeah. We met about six months ago at a coffee shop. He sat down at my table and we started to talk. He got my number and we kinda went from there. Now I'm living with him."

Damon grabbed onto the grass trying to control the anger that was over taking his body. Not only was this, for a lack of better terms, douche bag, kissing Elena's on a daily basis, he was sleeping with her in bed. That was what he did, he was the one that held her when she slept, when she cried, he was supposed to be her knight in shining armor, or in his case leather jackets and suits. "Well I'm happy for you, it's good to see you happy. That's all I have ever wanted."

After about an hour, they found themselves trying to nurse the last few drops from the bottle, well not they, mostly Elena, especially since it was Elena would had single handily drank more than half the bottle. As they say, drunken words are sober thoughts. But Damon never expected this is what Elena truly thought.

Elena was practically on top of Damon in her drunken stage, but she knew she was safe with him. She let out a small burp followed by a giggle, after that she remained quiet. Damon knew that silence, that look that she had on her face. She was thinking, even though she was drunk… He knew it was serious.

She quickly fisted his shirt in her hands talking in the same vulnerable voice that he heard that night when her father was in the hospital. "I'm scared. Of Stefan. Its nights like these I'm scared to go home. He's been drinking more and more, and… and I try to be good Damon, I promise I do. Sometimes I don't say the right thing, or do the right thing and he gets mad. That's when I'm really scared. I love him, and I know he loves me, but he just doesn't really know how to show it."

This confession ripped him apart from the inside out. This perfect girl, the one who deserved a perfect life, lived a lie. One that he was sure no one else but him knew. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms like this forever, to never let go. To never let anyone hurt her. He finally wanted to show her that not every guy would hurt her, that he would be the one to treat her differently. His body, soul, and heart wanted her, all of her. He looked down at her with a soft expression on his face. As soon as he saw a tear slowly fall down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb, pressing his lips to her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, and whispered softly and reassuringly. "I'm back Elena. I will protect you, no matter what the cost. Any time, day or night, you call I'm by your side. Remember Gilbert, me and you against the world."

Elena was shaking in Damon's arm. She buried her head into his chest and found comfort in his familiar smell, his heartbeat, his strong chest protecting her. She let out a quiet gasp for breath as the tears finally stopped, before Damon could say or do anything Elena nodding against his chest whispering in a soft tone. "Me and you against the world Salvatore. Thank you so much… for everything Damon. Thank you for coming back."

He smiled as he placed a long kiss against forehead whispering causing Elena to close her eyes leaning into him more. "Of course Gilbert. I'm still here, and I'm not leaving you ever again."


	9. Chapter 9- Confessions

Elena woke up as she heard lawn mowers from the outside. As soon as she went to sit up she felt a pounding in her head. She quickly threw the blanket over her head blocking her eyes from the sun that only made it worse. That's when she realized she was in bed alone, and not in her and Stefan's bed. She felt a smooth silky shirt around her body, it wasn't any of Stefan's shirts. This had a warmth to it that she had never felt to it, a smell that she knew and at the moment she realized who's it was her eyes widen pulling the blanket down from her head looking around the room.

Damon.

At that moment Damon walked into the bedroom and as much as Elena admired the way he looked, she gulped taking everything in. Damon was as dashing as always, but instead of a suit, he was wearing nothing but sweatpants, his hair was all over the place, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily letting out a groan as he sat down on the bed handing Elena a cup of coffee and two aspirin.

She quickly took the pills hoping it would help with the pain in her head, and help her remember what happened last night. As if Damon could read her mind, he spoke up as he climbed back into bed next to her. With the same wit and charm as the cocky Damon always possessed he turned his head to her. "You know you threw me quite a welcoming yesterday. I know I'm special and everything but you could have at least saved some of the bourbon for me."

Elena closed her eyes remembering everything that happened last night. Damon came back to see her, he took her away from the party. They talked… god what did they talk about? She remembered drinking most of the bottle by herself. She was all over Damon the whole night, and then he picked her up and carried her back to his place. She remembered being undressed by him, and somehow she ended up in his shirt. She opened her eyes again and looked at nervously as she played with her fingers. "Damon, when we got to your place last night… did anything happen between us?"

The question sent chills through Damon's body. It replayed in his head like a broken record player. Damon quickly climbing out of bed running his fingers through his hair as he paced around the room as he always did when he stressed or nervous. But this, this question just ripped his heart apart. He stood sit in the middle of the room before he turned his head back to Elena. She saw how hard he was trying to make sure the tears that were swelling in his eyes didn't fall. "Elena… you are my best friend. Never in a million years would I do that to you. First of all you have a boyfriend, and I respect that. Second, you were plastered. I got you home. I put you into one of my shirts because you threw up and that was the only thing I could put on you without waking you. I'm not the kind of guy to sleep with someone that can barely remember her own name. I cleaned you up, laid you down in bed and stayed awake all night to make sure you were okay."

Elena looked up at Damon as his tears started to fall and she couldn't believe she even asked that question. For god's sake, this was Damon. This was the guy that climbed into her window at night to hold her while she cried. She was the one that protected her through everything and from everyone. He was her best friend and he respected her, she knew that. She pulled the blankets off herself and climbed out walking speedily over to Damon gently cupping his face and wiping away his tears with her thumbs. She couldn't explain why, but inside she felt right comforting him. "Hey Damon please no. I don't know why I said that. I know you'd never do that to me. I know you aren't that kind of guy. It's just… with Stefan I'm kinda used to it."

The last nine words Elena barely made out in a whisper, but Damon hear each one as though they were being screamed into his ear. He finally understood what she was talking about last night; he understood why he hated the guy the moment he laid eyes on him. Stefan wasn't the prince charming Elena deserved, he as the asshole that hurt her in ways no man should ever hurt a woman. Elena looked up at Damon terrified, he wanted to hold her, and chase all the demons in her life away. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and she nestled her head under his chin. She was shaking in fear in his arm and he slowly ran his fingers through her hair comforting her. "Shhhh shh Gilbert it's ok. You need to leave this guy, he hates you."

Elena ferociously shook her head against his chest holding her arms around his waist. "Damon you don't get it. I love him, and he loves me. It's just he has a lot of stress at work. I'll be ok, I can't leave him."

Elena was stubborn, and Damon knew that first handily. There was no way he could convince her, she would have to see it herself, but he would be there guiding her, helping her see that Stefan wasn't the right choice, but that he was, that he has always been the right choice.

Damon nodded lightly and kisses her head as she cuddled deep into his arms. "Ok here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go take a shower, because no offense but you smell. I'm gonna go to your parents and get an extra pair of clothes. After that I'll take you out to breakfast and you're gonna eat pancakes and drink coffee, because trust me, that is a savor for hang over's."

Elena looked up at him appreciatively and nodded lightly. "Just one thing, I don't talk to my parents anymore."

Damon's mouth fell open. For as long as he could remember Elena was mommy's angel and daddy's little girl. He didn't want to press anymore than he already did this morning, but he'd have to figure out what had happened the four years he was gone. He nodded and kisses her forehead before pulling away and putting on a t-shirt. "Ok then you shower, I buy you clothes and then hangover foods."

Damon grabbed his wallet and phone before he watched Elena walk into his bathroom. She unbuttoned his shirt that was around her and slowly let it fall to the floor a second before she closed the bathroom door. Damon bit his lip as he caught a glimpse of her naked back, the way her hips moved as she walked away. He found himself daydreaming of her. Of Elena walking into not his, but their bathroom after they made love. Of holding her every night, of kissing her, of his name being screamed out as he pleasured her in a way no one ever had.

He quickly shook his head at his fantasies and rushed out of the house to make sure he was back home before Elena got out of the shower.


	10. Chapter 10- Unbreakable Bond

Elena appreciated the clothing choice Damon had picked out for her. It was simple, nice, causal… it was her. He knew what she wanted, what she liked, and unlike Stefan who would have picked out the shortest skirt and smallest top, he respected her.

After she got dressed in the bathroom she walked out and looked over Damon's body. Those fitted dark jeans, white v neck t-shirt, and black leather jacket, she felt like she was in high school all over again. "Ahh the notorious Damon Salvatore look is back. I was wondering if all I'd ever see is suits."

Damon turned around with a bright smile on his face as he fixed his belt. "Well you know, I didn't want to deprive you of how good my ass looks in these pants. And I don't wear suits all the time, but don't even try and tell me you don't think I look sexy."

Elena laughed hard and shook her head and she walked closer to Damon. "Don't even start Salvatore. I tell you once…ONCE! That your butt looks good in those pants while I'm drunk and its held against me." She reached her up fixing the collar of his jacket before resting her hands on his powerful chest feeling him tighten up his muscles under her touch. She stepped closer to him looking into his eyes, the eyes that she noticed above anything else from the moment she saw him.

Damon felt his breathing hitch when he smelled his body wash on her, his shampoo that she used. He whispered in a soft voice, laughing nervously. "Ms. Gilbert, are you trying to seduce me?"

She gently hit his chest and laughed shaking her head as she stepped away from him packing up her purse. "Salvatore I know you love old movie and The Graduate is your all time favorite, but stop using lines from it!"

They both left the house laughing and smiling before they got into the car. Elena still admired how careful Damon was behind the wheel when she was in the car, and she had known he was only this way when she was right beside him. She looked out the window and smiled as she started to recognize the road they were talking. "Are we…?"

Before Elena could even finish the sentence Damon nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yup. We're going to our special breakfast place. And I'm gonna order myself a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes because everywhere else sucks!" Elena laughed for about the hundredth time today and unbuckled her seatbelt as Damon pulled up into the empty restaurant parking lot.

They entered the quiet establishment and took the booth that they always sat in whenever they came here. Damon took a deep breath knowing this would be a hard question for Elena to answer. "What happened between you and your parents?"

Elena looked down at the table and nodded lightly. "Ever since Stefan and I have been dating they have disapproved of our relationship. They think he's a bad guy, but they don't see how happy he makes me. They don't see they we love each other, I miss them Damon, but I love him."

Elena's voice got quieter and quieter with each word she spoke. Damon quickly reached over the table grabbing both her hands trying to make sure the tears that were about to fall disappeared. "Gilbert stop everything will be ok. I won't bring it up again. Besides it's a happy day. Look you got me back, hell it doesn't get any better than that."

Elena quickly wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek and smiled. It still amazed her how Damon could always put a smile on her face. How his crazy, stupid jokes could make her laugh despite everything else going on in her life. "So tell me Salvatore, how was school?"

Damon's smile immediately brighten, his eyes lit up, he was practically jumping up and down in his seat. Elena know how much he loved what he did. "Oh my god! It was amazing. Since I got to finish classes early I got to go straight into the medical stuff. I worked in the hospital and finished med school fast, faster than any of the older kids in my class. I don't know why, I just love this stuff. I graduated top of the class and got offered a job, at Mystic Falls hospital as head chief. They gave me a year off, but my place in the hospital is set. I took this job so I could be back home… be with my best friend again."

Elena's eyes widened hearing the news. "I had no idea you were working here! Damon that's amazing! Now lets get to the more serious stuff… you find a girl you can bring home to mom yet?"

"No why would you ever think I did?" Damon tried, but miserably failed hiding his crimson red cheeks.

Elena slapped his arm gently shaking her head furiously. "No! None of that shit Salvatore! Tell me about her."

He knew that she wouldn't let off so the only way was to tell her. "Ok fine relax Gilbert. There is one girl but I honestly don't think she really notices me. But she's… she's perfect. She makes me feel like I belong in this world, she's my reason for existing. In my worst moment's she's right by my side guiding me along through it. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Her smile lights up the room, and she doesn't even know it. She's honestly just perfect."

Elena wiped away a tear from her eyes listening to Damon. He was always a sweetheart, but she never knew he was such a romantic, that a girl could play such a big part in his life. "Damon sounds like you're in love. Who's this girl? I wanna meet her?"

"How about I make you a promise? If anything ever does happen between me and this girl you'll be the first to know."

Elena quickly held out her hand and shook it with Damon's. "You got yourself a deal Salvatore."

She dropped her look from his eyes to the vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone seeing that there was a text from Stefan. Damon saw the look on her fact immediately change and he left money on the table getting up from the booth. "Come on. Get your butt up and I'll get you home."

Elena grabbed onto Damon's arm and walked back to the car getting in. She looked out the window with a smile on her face. That's when she realized that she hadn't been this happy since Damon had left four years ago. That she hadn't laughed or smiled as much as she did when she was with him. She knew that she'd be happier from now on because Damon had taken a job so he could be with her. That nothing and no one could ever break apart their unbreakable bond.


	11. Chapter 11- Truth Behind a Lie

_Everybody thank you for all the kind review and support you have been giving me! I appreciate it so much. If there is anything you would like me to do, or a different fan fic you would like me to start writing message me and I promise I'll read every single one of them. Love you all!_

* * *

Elena watched as Damon pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street in the opposite direction of his house. She pulled out her phone and realized there was another text from Stefan 'Saturday 24, 2013: 10:30 A.M.- Get your ass home now!'

Elena took a deep breath and braced herself for what could happen when she could enter through the front door. She knew Stefan hated it when she wasn't at home with him, and he especially hated it when she didn't call to warn him.

She quietly opened the front door but immediately felt her being pushed back against it with a heavy figure pressing on her. Stefan had slammed the door as soon as she walked in pushing her against it. His hands were firmly placed against the door his face and inch away from hers.

Elena smelled the faint a scent of alcohol on his breath but wasn't sure if it was from the extensive amount of drinking form last night or if he was starting early today. She looked up into his eyes and saw a sight she had always been afraid of.

He was mad. Fuming actually.

"Where the hell have you been all night?! No call! No text! No one to make me breakfast thing morning!"

Elena used everything she had in her body not to roll her eyes at Stefan. She knew that he may have cared about her, but when it came down to it, she always came second to him. She was used to it. Growing up with a brother that was only three years younger, Jeremy was always thought of before her. She loved her little brother, and at times she was glad all the attention fell on him, but she wanted Stefan to recognize not everything was about him.

"I asked you a question Elena! I expect an answer!" Stefan's anger grew larger by the second.

Elena wanted to get away from this everything at this moment. She walked into the kitchen, walking around all the broken beer bottles on the ground. She opened the fridge and pulled out the only thing that was in there, a water bottle and drank it all. "Stefan I'm sorry. I was out with a friend and I guess I got a little drunk. I passed out before I could call."

Stefan shut the refrigerator door right in front of her face causing Elena to jump slightly in fright. He was getting angrier, he had a short fuse as it was. "Drunk! Without me?! I'm sorry I don't remember allowing you to get drunk. I skipped dinner with my friends to go to your stupid surprise party and you weren't even there. I was sitting at the bar drinking because I don't to anyone else!"

Elena gently placed her hands on his chest stepping closer to him. "Stefan, sweetie, please. Please calm down. I know I screwed up, I know the rules. Always call you if I'm out the night but I really didn't plan this. My best friend came back into town and we just wanted to catch up, that's all, ok?"

Stefan shook his head grabbing her hands off his chest pushing her back away from him. "No. Your best friend is Caroline. And she was at the party all night. I never remember meeting any of your other friends."

Elena felt the cold, hard surface of the wall as Stefan had pushed her back hard against it. "Baby remember my friend Damon I told you about? Well he came back after four years and I wanted to hang out with him a little."

Stefan's eyes widened and he was practically fuming with smoke coming out of his ears. "So not only are you telling me that I had to cook myself breakfast this morning, but you were out all night with a guy!?"

"No! Stefan it's nothing like that! Its—"

Stefan cut her off abruptly and took a threatening step closer to her glaring into her eyes. At first his voice was soft and calm, but with each word he grew more furious and more irritated. "How many times have I told you never to raise your voice at me!"

Elena stepped back slightly knowing that she had broken another one of his rule. "Yes of course Stefan. I'm sorry. But listen, Damon and I are just friends. I haven't seen him in four years, so when he came back I wanted to find out about his life. We drank a bottle of bourbon, and then he took me to sleep it off. I swear, baby nothing happened. I only love you. Besides Damon's in love with someone, and I'm in love with you."

"Of course he's in love with someone! Are you being purposely stupid or are you naturally that way?! He's in love with you Elena! God it's clear as day! How ignorant do you have to be to not realize!?"

She shook her head trying to prove it to Stefan and to herself in a way that Damon was not in love with her. "No. He's not. I've known him for more than eight years. He's not in love with me!"

Stefan's nostrils flared as he slammed his fist into the wall right by her head making Elena scream out in fright. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and anything else she could think to grab in a split second. She couldn't be in a house with Stefan when he was acted that way, she didn't want to. What had happened to the man she met in the coffee shop? The one that bought her a drink and was nice to her, it seemed once he got comfortable enough with her he showed this side of Stefan. But she was scared, scared that this was the real Stefan. She hugged her arms around herself as she walked down the road, still unsure where to go, with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't call her parents, they weren't talking to her. Caroline was on a date with her new boyfriend Klaus, and she didn't want to ruin it for her. And Damon… was Damon.

She began to question why he really was so nice to her over the years, she had always thought of him as a protector, as a best friend, as her light at the end of the tunnel. But the only words in her mind after that argument with Stefan were 'He's in love with you Elena.'

Was it true? Was Damon really in love with her? He couldn't have been, he's just a friend. Just a friend.


	12. Chapter 12- This Could Get Ugly

Damon looked up at the house as he got out of his car. He had just dropped Elena of at home with her boyfriend and he went to do something he has wanted since his conversation with Elena last night.

He nervously walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He looked around the garden and front yard and realized that not much had changed over the years he had been gone. He quickly snapped his head back toward the door as a woman answered it with a questioning look upon her face of why he was there. "Yes, hello how may I help you?"

Damon's mouth opened but nothing had come out. He was standing at the old Gilbert home, in front of Elena's mom. Elena told him that she hadn't spoken with her parents since she started dating Stefan. For about a year the Gilbert's heard nothing from their daughter, and somehow Damon felt compelled to ease their mind on the well being of their daughter.

Miranda had stepped closer to Damon studying his features because she covered her mouth quickly realizing who was standing in front of her. "Damon… is that you?"

A smile grew on Damon's face as he nodded looking down at the woman that had barely aged over the years. "Yes it is Mrs. Gilbert. It's good to see you again."

Miranda stood up on her tippy toes to make the height difference less evident as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and hugged him. "Damon you have no idea how good it is to see you. We are so proud of you."

Damon had closed his eyes and hugged Miranda, someone who was practically his second mother tightly before pulling back with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you. It's so good to see you again, I really have missed you. Is it ok if I come in?"

She nodded quickly and pulled on his arm dragging him inside to the living room as a man picked his head up from his newspaper and stood quickly holding out his hand to Damon. "God Damon, you've grown so much it's good to see you."

Damon firmly shook Grayson's hand and took a seat next to him. "It's good to see you too sir. How have you been feeling?"

Miranda had walked but into the living room and handed Damon a cup of coffee that he graciously took. Both Miranda and Grayson looked at Damon with a worried expression on their faces. "Damon, is everything ok with Elena? We… we haven't—"

Damon nodded and stopped her quickly as he saw tears threatening to spill, he knew how hard this was on them. They loved Elena so much, and since Jeremy left for school at the end of his senior year, Elena is all that her parents had left, and because of Stefan they had lost her.

"Yes of course. I just heard what had happened while I was gone, and I know you must be worried sick about her. Especially since you can imagine the kind of guy Stefan is. I'm just here to tell you that she's strong, and that she will be ok. I'm back, and I promise you both he will not hurt her, I will be by her side through anything Stefan does."

A sad smile appeared on Miranda's face and she reached out gently patted Damon's knee. "Have you told her that you love her yet?"

Damon had nearly spit the coffee as he heard that statement, instead he swallowed thickly looking up at Elena's parents. "You- you knew?"

Grayson had folded his newspaper up and held back a chuckle. "Damon, we've knew since you two were in high school together, we just wish either of said something."

Damon looked down as his cheeks began to turn red. He felt like anytime Elena's name was said he turned into a tomato. Maybe it was time to tell her, he had waited so long for something to naturally happen between the two of them, but nothing ever did. Would it be the right time to her now though? Now that she was with someone else, someone that was abusive, violent, and well just a plain jackass. He wanted to wait, he knew Elena needed him as her rock and turning their friendship into something romantic and intimate wouldn't be right. At least not now.

Damon instantly snapped out of his thoughts as Grayson stood up from the couch. Damon had noticed a small limp as he walked, and he figured that the past four years weren't as kind to Mr. Gilbert as they have been for Mrs. Gilbert. "Sweetie I'm gonna go fix up the roof, you and Damon keep talking. There's just something small I need to do." Damon saw how Miranda reacted to his idea, she hadn't been too happy with the thought of Grayson going up on the roof in his condition.

Damon jumped up from the couch after he had placed the coffee cup on the table. "Why don't you left me fix it? I know what you're talking about, I saw something up there but it doesn't seem too urgent. I'll get some stuff and fix it up… let's say in a week or two."

Grayson opened his mouth to object the offer but Miranda pulled him down on the couch and looked up at Damon gratefully. "That actually works for us. We are away all of next week, so we'll see you in two weeks. Damon you have no idea how much this means to us."

Damon zipped up his jacket and nodded lightly. "I'm just happy to help. How about every Saturday, after I take my mom out to breakfast, I come over here and help out with anything you two need."

Miranda wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Damon you are such a sweetheart. That sounds wonderful dear, please do me a favor, tell Elena. She needs someone like you."

"Have a good day." Damon quickly turned around at the mention of her name and left the house. He felt the blush crept over his face again and he shook his head at himself. He needed to control himself finally, he wasn't in high school anymore.

He decided that he would go to the hardware store to pick up everything he needed to fix up the roof in a few weeks. He pulled up into the parking lot and parked next to a large car. He got out and turned his head as the owner of the large SUV walked out. Damon immediately felt his jaw tense up at the sight of him, his blood started boiling. Damon barely knew the guy, but he knew he was bad news. Damon truly hated him.

Stefan.


	13. Chapter 13- I'm Never Enough

_Guys thank you so much for all the kind reviews! They mean the world to me. I would love if you gave me suggestions on some other fan fics after I'm finished with this one. Thank you and I love you all!_

* * *

Damon took a deep breath as he saw Stefan walk out of the store toward his car. He had wanted to talk to him every since he had found out how badly he treats Elena, but he also didn't want to make a scene out of it.

Damon was studying Stefan carefully. He had noticed that the two of them were practically the same size, Stefan maybe just an inch or two taller. But Damon was much more built, after many years of playing high school and college football, Damon had much more defined muscles than Stefan did. However, Stefan did as much as he could to show what he had off, that included wearing sleeveless shirts in chilly weather. Damon looked over what he had bought in the store. Dry wall, plaster, putty, all the supplies needed to fix a hole in the wall, and for some reason that didn't sit well in Damon's stomach.

"Hey, Stefan right? Can we talk?" Damon had pushed himself off his car and took determined step toward Stefan who let out a groan in annoyance.

"Damon. Or dick. What do you want?" Stefan had placed all the supplies into the trunk of his car and turned to Damon who was standing only a few feet away from him.

Damon couldn't believe this guy. Not only was he abusive but he was a jerk too, he honestly didn't understand what Elena saw in him, but then he realized that this guy for very good at deceiving people, of getting what he wanted. And knowing Elena, and how hard of a time she was going through, she would have been happy to have someone by her side. Damon hated himself for leaving Elena, he wish he could time back four years and finish his senior year with her. To tell her exactly how he felt, how in love he was with her. He wanted to be that one guy that Elena came home to at night. He one that made her life easier, not harder like Stefan was doing to her.

"Yea I just wanted to talk to you about Elena." Damon had looked up at Stefan at the exactly moment Stefan walked toward him and pushing him hard against the shoulders.

"Now what right do you have interfering with mine and Elena's relationship? You know nothing about us. You're just a guy that came back after years of leaving her alone, sorry bro, I picked up the slack."

There was a smirk upon Stefan's face that Damon wanted to punch off. He hated him more and more with every passing second.

"Sorry_ bro_. I'm looking out for my best friend. I know you aren't… now how do I say this so your tiny brain will understand; well you aren't a good boyfriend, that's putting it lightly. But I'm serious. Don't you dare hurt her again."

Stefan chuckled and walked closer to Damon shoving him again causing Damon to stumble back a few steps. "Ohhh tough guy. I'm practically shaking in my shoes. Now tell me what are you gonna do? You haven't had the balls to tell Elena for years that you're in love with her, you honestly think I'm going to think you're gonna hurt me?"

Damon held his hands up in front of Stefan. "Hey listen I'm not trying to start any problems. But if you hurt her—"

Stefan had pushed Damon's hands away and punched him hard in the jaw causing Damon to fall back on the hard cement with blood gushing from his nose. Stefan stood above him and was practically on the verge of laughing. "I told you. You can't do anything to me. You think you're this macho man, but in reality you're a pussy."

Damon was sitting up against his car trying to stop the heavy flow of blood that for coming from his nose, but was failing miserable. "You can't even come up with a comeback. I hope I didn't ruin that pretty face of yours, but truthfully you aren't that good looking, maybe that's the reason Elena never wanted you. You got the money thing going for you, but that's about it. But don't worry, I let you have your little bitch when I'm done giving her a ride." Stefan started to turn around with a smirk on his face again, like he was proud of himself, but Damon could not stand him or a single word that came out of his mouth.

Damon jumped up from the ground with blood still steadily dripping from his nose. He grabbed onto Stefan's shoulder spinning him back to face him before smashing his hard fist into the side of him face causing him to fall back down against the side of the car. Stefan's face immediately began to swell; he had a cut right under his eye, and was holding his nose that had blood gushing from it.

Damon's eyes slightly widen looking down at him. He had never been a violent person, he became quarterback so he wouldn't have to hit people. He never thrown a punch, he had never shoved anyone, but at this moment he felt like he could kill Stefan. "Now you listen to me, do not doubt me. When it comes down to Elena I will take down the whole world to keep her safe, especially from a piece of shit like you. You aren't a man! You're a sad excuse for even a boy! No man in their right mind would ever lay a hand on a woman! Believe me Stefan, I will be your worst enemy as long as you keep hurting Elena."

Stefan spit the blood from his mouth onto Damon's shoes before chuckling quickly. "Tell me… How does it feel?"

Damon was confused by the question. He thought that he might have hit Stefan a little too hard and he had hit his head. He wasn't too worried about it, he had actually had hoped he had caused Stefan as much pain Stefan had caused Elena. "How does what feel?"

Stefan pressed his hands against the car and slowly started to get up. Damon could tell from the street light that was shinning over Stefan's face that his nose was swollen and his eye tearing up, but yet he still have that smug smirk on his face. "How does it feel knowing that Elena loves me? That even after everything I've done she comes crawling back into my arms. That no matter what you do, she will never love you. I may not be a man for hurting her, but I don't think she believes that. But you… you will never be enough of a man for her. Hurts doesn't it dick?"

Damon just simply shook his head and shoved Stefan hard against his SUV before getting into his car driving away from the hardware store.

His shirt was splattered in blood, with dried blood all over his face. He felt tears start to fall his face, it wasn't from the physical pain, it was from the mental pain.

The pain he felt from thinking about not being enough of a man for Elena. The pain from thinking that she would never be his, that she would never know how he felt. Maybe Stefan was right, if not about anything else but the face that Damon would never be enough for Elena.


	14. Chapter 14- Change of Mind and Heart

Elena walked down the quiet street with tears still falling. The fights with Stefan just kept getting worse and worse and she was worried of how badly he would hurt her. He began drinking more, almost every day, and those were the times she was scared to make a single move around the house. She had fallen in love with this guy that she met in a coffee shop, but behind closed doors he was a monster that only enjoyed hurting her. She knew she had to get away, but she did still love him, or the idea of him and who he was.

Elena found herself standing on Caroline's porch. She couldn't go to Damon's, he was the reason she needed to get away from Stefan. She needed to talk to someone, to Caroline and she decided to see if she was back from her date. She anxiously rang the doorbell holding her arms tightly hugged around herself.

She heard footsteps from the inside before Caroline opened the door looking at her worriedly. "Elena, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Elena was visibly shaking as she looked at Caroline with mascara running down her cheeks and he lips quivering as she trying to control the uneasy feeling she had ever since leaving the house. "I-I had a fi-fight with S-Stefan. Can I co-come in to t-talk?"

Caroline quickly pulled Elena into the house and hugged her tight wrapping the blanket that was around her, around the both of them. "Yeah of course, just calm down ok? Listen, I'm gonna make you some tea, the fireplace is going some why don't you just go sit down and relax."

Elena gave her a small, barely noticeable smile and sat down on the ground next to fireplace gazing into it, zoning out from this world. She wanted to forget about all the pain that Stefan had caused her over the past few months. She wanted her old life back, with her parents, and Damon… She wanted to go back in time four years and tell him to stay, or go with him. She didn't know why she wanted these things but somehow, they felt right to her.

Her thoughts were instantly interrupted as she felt Caroline hand her a cup of tea before sitting down next to her. Elena took a sip of the tea, gingerbread, it was her favorite. It was tea that Damon always made her whenever they spent their winder nights together studying for mid terms.

Crap. He was the last thing she should have been thinking of, but for some reason he was on her mind all the time now.

"Ok well I see you've calmed down a bit. Why don't you tell me what's going on. I'm actually surprised to me instead of going to Da—"

Elena quickly shook her head causing some of the tea to spill out of the cup. "Caroline please. Don't bring him up. I can't deal with it."

Caroline's expression quickly changed and she failed miserably to hide it. Elena had never told her to stop talking about Damon, if anything Elena brought him up herself because he was the one person that could actually make her smile in her worst times.

"Ok how about you just tell me what happened between you and Stefan then."

Elena sniffled away the tears that were pooling in her eyes of even the mention of Stefan, but she needed to talk to someone. "When D- Damon came home last night I was happier than I have been in years. We bought a bottle of bourbon, and went to our secret spot. We drank and smiled and laughed and at the end of the night I ended up at his place. I woke up at his place, and I know what you're thinking but no I didn't sleep with him. He wouldn't do that. We went out to breakfast and again we were having a good time, but then Stefan texted me. Damon drove me back home and Stefan and I got into a huge fight. He was angry, angrier than I've ever seen him. He started to yell, and he punched the wall next to me, and I was scared he would actually hurt me."

Caroline's eyes widened by the second as she listened to Elena's story. She couldn't believe it. "Stefan? Like the Stefan I know? Elena that totally doesn't sound like him, he's always so sweet and kind when we're out."

Elena played with her fingers and nodded lightly at Caroline before looking up. "I know, but when he's at home with me, he turns into a monster. But he said something… during the fight he said something that got to me. He said that Damon's in love with me."

Caroline used everything she had in her body not to let out a laugh that she was holding in. "Oh sweetie, of course Damon is in love with you. I think the whole town knows that he had been since high school."

Elena couldn't believe her ears, how could she be completely oblivious to how he had felt for her, he had always been kind, but was he just doing that to get into her pants. If that was his only intention he would have done something about it a long time ago, but just he genuinely in love with her. "Caroline I don't know how I feel. I know I love Stefan, but do I? I'm scared to go home to him, to sleep in the same bed as him, I'm scared of my boyfriend. But Damon. He has always been there for me, through everything he was my rock, but do I love him the way a girl would love her boyfriend? I honestly don't know if I could ever love him like that."

Caroline nodded and cupped Elena's hands in her own. "Ok listen to me. You and Stefan are epic. You and Damon are… ehh."

Elena pulled her hands away and shook her head quickly. "Stefan and I aren't epic. Caroline I'm scared of him. And Damon, are we eh? You don't see how we are when we're together. How much I smile when I'm around him, how safe I feel in his arms, Caroline what if all these years I've just been too stupid or naïve to believe it."

"Believe what Elena?"

"That what Damon and I have is real thing I've felt in my entire life. That maybe it's true, that not only is Damon in love with me, but I'm in love with Damon too." Elena felt this huge weight being lifted off her chest, she felt like she could breathe easier. She confessed it to herself, she wasn't sure if it was true of not, but she needed to even the option of being in love with her best friend.

Caroline shook her head faster than she ever had. "Elena no you're just upset that you and Stefan had a fight. You and Damon are friends, nothing more."

Elena's smile fell and she nodded. "You're probably right Care. It's probably all fake what I'm feeling for him right now."

The two of them spend the rest of the day together, smiling and laughing, with no more mention of either Damon or Stefan. Elena looked over at the clock hanging up on the wall and stood up from the ground. It was late and she didn't want to get into another fight with Stefan over the same thing. She grabbed all her belongings and left Caroline's house walking back home. The question of whether she was truly in love with Damon was on her mind, and she just couldn't shake it. She needed to go home, to her boyfriend, and spend the night with him to forget about the guy that was now the only thing occupying her mind.


	15. Chapter 15- Knight in Leather Jacket

Elena walked down the street from Caroline's back to her place. She just needed to go to Stefan and forget about everything. She needed to tell him that she was sorry for how she was acting and ask for him to forgive her.

Before she even opened the door she heard music blasting. She figured that Stefan was in one of his moods and fixing the hole in the wall. She was greatly mistaken when she opened the door and stepped into the living room. The room itself smelled like booze and cigarettes. Stefan was sitting on the couch shirtless with two girls all over him. There must have been at least twenty people in the living room and each one of them had a bottle of their own bourbon in their hands. Elena carefully looked over the scene that was playing out in her living room, and instead of pang of jealousy that would have hit her when she saw those girls all over Stefan even a week ago was gone.

She walked straight upstairs ignoring the party that was happening. She took off her clothes that were stained in her tears, and put on the warmest pajamas that she had. She wanted to get away from everything, she closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the obnoxiously loud music that was playing downstairs. Why wasn't she jealous? She was always jealous even when a girl was just talking to him, but now, she felt nothing. She thought it was just the fact that after everything she was fed up with everything, and at this point she was very strongly considering on ending everything with Stefan and live for herself, no other guy, but Damon was still on her mind.

Just as she began to think of him, Stefan walked into the room. He was clearly drunk when he walked… no he stumbled into the room. She sat up against the headboard as she saw his face was swollen, his eyes were bloodshot, but that wasn't from the alcohol. She saw there was huge blue bruise on the side of his jaw, she was used to Stefan always getting into fights, this was a weekly thing with him, but he never got this hurt. If anything Stefan never even got hit, he was the one throwing all the punches.

He pulled back the covers looking over her body and she saw how unpleased he looked that she was dressed. She felt an instant breeze of cold wing before she sensed the weight on the bed shift and a heavy arm around her waist. Elena shut her eyes tightly hoping that he would just leave, she smelled the alcohol on his breath even as she faced away from him.

"Whyyyy didn't yo-you say hiiii when you wal-walked in?"

Elena rolled her eyes at him knowing that he couldn't see her anyway, and judging from the way he was slurring his words, and the repulsive scent coming from his mouth he was at least a full bourbon bottle down, with a few beers on the side.

"I didn't want to interrupt you baby. Those two girls seemed pretty busy with you, I really didn't want to bother you."

She felt his smirk against her shoulder as he began to kiss down her neck. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against him. He placed slobbery kisses down her neck.

"Awww baby you know you're the only one for me. I was just having some funnn. But how about me and you have a little fun right now? I would you want it, you always do."

Elena tried to pull his arm off her, she felt trapped. She never realized until now how wrong she felt in his arms, even though he was drunk, his body felt wrong to her. His touch wasn't what she wanted, he was always rough, in ways that would hurt her. Elena didn't feel secure in bed with him, his breath against the back of her neck made her cringe. She just didn't understand how she didn't see any of this all this time. How truly wrong Stefan was for her, in every single way possible.

Stefan continued to leave kisses down her neck to her collarbone, but as soon as he heard the voices of the two blonde bimbos downstairs, he sprung up from the bed patting her thigh. "We'll finish this later baby, I have something…or two something else's I have to take care of now." Elena covered her ears tightly with her hands as Stefan screamed running downstairs. "Get ready for me ladies!"

Elena breathed a sigh of relief that he finally left her alone, and for once she was happy that Stefan brought around some of his friends. She quickly got up from the bed practically running to the bedroom door locking it. She took of her pajamas and walked into the bathroom turning the water on hot. She needed to get wash away the feeling of his hands on her, the slobbery kisses off her neck.

She stepped under the flow of water and closed her eyes relaxing for once during the whole day. She felt her body ache for a soft touch, kisses that weren't rough, and a body that felt right against her own. She washed away any trace of Stefan that there was on her body, and just that made her feel better.

Elena turned the water off and got out drying herself off. She felt a pull to her phone, and as soon as she changed into shorts and a tank top, she found herself cuddled up on her side of the bed texting the one person that was one her mind all day.

Damon saw his phone light up on the side table and smiled immediately as he saw who it was from. He texted her back quickly. 'Gilbert, isn't it passed your bedtime?'

Elena opened the text and a huge smile formed on her face. He made her smile even in times she thought no one could. 'Shut up Salvatore. What are you up to?'

Damon picked his head up from the phone looking around his house before texting her again. 'I just finished a true Italian dinner and now sitting by the fireplace reading. What about you?'

Elena closed her eyes and found herself imagining what it would be like to be sharing that dinner with him, to have him hold her by the fireplace. Her eyes quickly shot open from the absurd thoughts and he texted him back. 'Well I'm locked away in my bedroom because my loving boyfriend is downstairs partying and pretty sure he's having a threesome.'

Damon fought everything in his body not to slam his phone into the wall from the anger her had toward Stefan. Instead he put on his leather jacket and got into his car texting Elena before driving off. 'Have I mentioned I hate this guy?'

Elena sighed to herself, she knew that Damon hated Stefan, and he had every right to. 'Yes I know Salvatore. So you mind texting me all night? At least until I fall asleep, keep my mind off the party downstairs.'

As soon as she pressed send she heard banging on her window, she thought it might have been a tree or the wind, but the sound was small. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at her window. She lazily got out of bed and took a few steps toward the window before opening it. She peaked her head out of her and she covered her hand over her mouth trying to keep the gasp that escaped her lips quiet. She couldn't believe who she was looking down upon.

Damon.


	16. Chapter 16- What If

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Elena covered her mouth laughing as Damon screamed up at her to the second floor.

"Salvatore shut up! We don't want anyone to hear you. What are you doing here?" Elena turned her head toward the bedroom door to make sure Stefan wasn't coming, but the party was only getting louder, and she heard Stefan too busy being occupied. She looked back down at Damon, and she couldn't believe that even in the dark how bright his blue eyes looked. The moon shined directly off them, and for a few seconds all she could do was stare.

Damon put his hands into his jacket pockets as a chilly breeze blew by. "Well I've come to your rescue Gilbert. I could tell by your texts you weren't happy, and since your boy is drunk out of his mind, he won't even notice when I steal you away tonight and then take you out to the zoo tomorrow."

Elena leaned against the window sill and shook her day. "We have a problem. How am I supposed to leave my room without Stefan leaving? If he sees me I won't be able to leave."

Damon looked around and knew she was right. If Stefan heard his outside the house he would have a hissy fit… and drunken hissy fits aren't fun to deal with. He looked back up at Elena and held his hands up. "Jump. I'll catch you Gilbert."

Elena's eyes widen and she fiercely shook her head. "Damon are you crazy! I'm gonna kill myself."

Even in the dim light Elena could tell the look Damon was giving here. It was the same look he had when he knew he was right and she was wrong. She walked back into the bedroom, grabbed a bag and packed a fresh pair of clothes and underwear for the next day. She launched the bag from the middle of the room out the window and chuckled as she heard the bag hit Damon's head. She took a deep breath and stood up in the window looking down at him fearfully.

Damon nodded, and she knew that meant that with him she was safe. She was always safe with him. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she jumped down out of the second story window to the ground below.

Damon caught her in his arms but the force was too strong for him to handle, and Elena ended up lying on top of him holding her hands on his chest. She felt his strong arms around her waist and when she opened her eyes she saw that he was focused on her.

Damon pulled back one of his arms from her waist and gently brushed Elena's hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek for a second or two longer than usual. She slightly closed her eyes leaning into his cheek as she heard him whisper in a hoarse voice. "I told you I would always catch you."

Elena smiled down at him kissing his cheek gently before standing up off him holding out her arms. Damon smiled sweetly up at her and grabbed onto Elena's hands standing up, scrunching up her face as she heard a loud crack coming from his back. She became worried that she had hurt him, and as if he could read her mind he answered her quickly. "I promise I'm ok. But you look freezing. Let's get you back to my place."

Damon grabbed Elena's bag off the ground and walks to the car opening the door for her. They both got in, and talked about the usual stuff before Damon finally pulled up into his driveway. Elena saw the moving boxes outside on the curb and smiled. She knew that he was staying here for a while, and not only that but she also know how much he had wanted the boarding house. Ever since they were little kids both of them loved this house, and since Damon the money he earned and his inheritance, he quickly became a billionaire, and the old boarding house was the first purchase he made. Elena got out of the car and walked to the front door as Damon opened it for the both of them. She was happy not to be greeted by alcohol or girls, but instead a fireplace and quiet music.

Damon shut the door and took off his jacket hanging it up. "Make yourself at home Gilbert. Hungry? Grumpy? Sleepy?"

Elena chuckled and shook her head hugging her arms tightly around herself noticing how cold she really was. "Salvatore I'm not one of the dwarfs from Snow White. But I am freezing right now. Mind if we lay down by the fireplace and cuddle?"

Damon quickly shook his head and smiled walking over to the fireplace laying a blanket down on the floor. He loved his cuddle sessions with Elena, and he missed them ever since the day he left. He laid down on the floor in front of the fire and felt Elena's body pressed against his, with her arms around his neck and her neck in the crook of his neck.

Damon gently wrapped his arms around her waist and felt a small patch of her skin that was not covered by her tank top. "Warm now?"

Elena didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes relaxing in Damon's arms not only feeling safe but loved. At this point she felt her brain shut off because the next thing she realized was that she was slowly sliding her hands down his strong back.

Damon closed his eyes feeling her touch and flexed his muscles in the unfamiliar pleasure. He slightly pushed her tank top up more to her upper stomach and gently grazed his fingers over her bare waist. He leaned his head closer to hers as he heard a soft gasp escape her lips.

Elena held her lips against his neck and smiled as his stumble pressed against her mouth. She traced her hands up his back slowly and down his chest feeling every muscle squeezing gently. She grinned at herself as she heard a soft moan come from Damon's mouth before he let out a slightly breathless chuckle. "Aren't you happy that I rescued you tonight?"

She slowly started to kiss down his neck as he slowly pushed his hands up her tank top more massaging over her back gently. She shivered lightly at his touch, not only because it was so unexpected, but because she had never been touch in such a tender and delicate way. Elena quietly mumbles against Damon's neck with a smile on her face. "I am very glad. But where was your white horse Salvatore?"

Damon found a patch of skin between her hair and gently started to kiss down her neck, he felt her heart pounding against his chest as he continued to trace slow patterns down her spine causing goose bumps to go down her body that he felt against his fingertips. "Sorry Gilbert. I'll remember next time I save you."

Elena pushed her hands into his jeans pockets and bit her lip hard as she pushed him closer to her body by the butt. Her eyes widen and she quickly pulled her hands away from his pants and sat up against the couch holding her knees to her chest. "Oh my god…"

Damon sprung up and his eyes widen as he looked at her. He didn't understand what he was doing it while he was doing it, all he knew was how right it felt. "Elena. I'm so so sorry. I swear I didn't want to, I wasn't thinking."

Elena shook her head and looked up at Damon. "No Damon it's not your fault. But I just can't. I'm with someone. I'm sorry."

Damon bit his lip and looked down nodding lightly. She knew that he was hurt, but no matter what she felt for Stefan, before she could do anything with anyone, she would have to end it with him. Damon ran his left hand through his hair, a sign that she hated seeing. She knew it meant that right now he was holding back tears. "Why don't we just get some sleep Gilbert? Don't want to be tired when we go to the zoo tomorrow."

Elena nodded and climbed up on the couch facing away from Damon as she pulled the blanket over herself. She wished that she didn't stop. It felt so good to have someone touch her the way that Damon touched her. She wanted it, and at that moment nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them. How her body fit perfectly against his, how his hands felt on her body, how every instinct in her body was telling her that she wanted this. But not be fair to herself and more importantly Damon, she needed to leave Stefan.

Damon rolled onto his side and stared into the fire as he felt tears slowly falling from his eyes. For once in his life, he felt right. He never knew that holding someone, having them touch you, could feel so amazing. But with Elena it did. He didn't want that feeling to stop, but he knew that she wasn't his. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Tomorrow they would both wake up and go on with their lives as this never happened, forget it ever happened. But he would never forget, if this was the only time he would feel her like he just did, he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

He slowly closed his eyes and drifted asleep listening to the fire crackling and Elena's breathing. And despite that fact that the night turned out better… and then worse than he expected, he fell asleep dreaming of what ifs.


	17. Chapter 17-Lions,Tigers andBears Oh my

Damon woke up slowly as the aroma of coffee filled the living room. He leaned up against the couch watching the few ashes of the wood from the fire burn off from last night. He closed his eyes again and could feel her skin against his hands, the way she fit perfectly into his arms, how her touch felt, and god did he want it again.

Damon quickly opened his eyes and shook his head standing up walking into the kitchen shocked by what he saw. Elena was standing in her pajamas cooking him what smelled to be eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. He turned his head and saw a fresh cup of coffee in his spot on the table. He was surprised, but somehow this felt right to him.

Elena turned around as she heard Damon walk into the kitchen. She covered her mouth with her hands but Damon could still hear a quiet giggles escape her lips. He looked around puzzled before Elena walked over to him and ran her fingers gently through his hair straightening it out. "You know you have crazy hair when you wait up?"

Damon felt goose bumps form down his back as he held back a soft groan in pleasure. He looked down at her smiling as she pulled her hands away. "Yea I kinda did. You didn't have to make breakfast."

Elena quickly turned back around to the stove as she felt her body heat up from just touching him. Last night she felt something she never had before, and even though she didn't know why, she knew Damon was the reason behind it and she wanted that feeling as much as possible. She cleared her throat before talking. "I wanted to. And we can go off hungry to the zoo now can we?"

"We are still going?" Damon sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee, it was perfect. It was exactly the way his liked it, no cream and two sugars. This girl was perfect in every single way.

Elena looked down at him in fake shock as she set a plate of food in front of him before sitting at the other end of the table. "Are you telling me you're going back on your promise Salvatore?! Tisk tisk!"

Damon nearly spit the eggs out of his mouth laughing. He swallowed hard drinking it down with coffee before holding his hands up. "Never Gilbert! Never in a million years when it comes to you!" They finished off their breakfast, eating and laughing as thought nothing had happened last night, but the truth is, that was the only thing on each of their minds. That one thought of each other, consumed them.

Damon stood up and took his and Elena's plate to the sink starting to clean up the large mess she had left behind. "Why don't you get ready and dressed, and then we'll head off."

Elena nodded in agreement, but she found herself leaning against the doorway studying his back. Even through his shirt she could make out every muscle as he washed the dishes, she remembered how her hands felt over those muscles and all she wanted was to feel again. She knew that Damon was strong, but actually getting to run her hands over every part of his body, set into actuality how built he was. She quickly snapped out of it before Damon finished and grabbed her bag that she packed last night and ran into Damon's office to change.

Damon finished up cleaning and dried off his hands walking into his bedroom. The trip to the zoo would be a way for Elena to forget about the dickhead that was back at home and he wanted to make it perfect for her, but he wanted to make everything perfect to her. He took off his clothes from the previous night and changed into straight light wash jeans and a nice blue dress shirt rolling up his sleeves as he walked downstairs to wait for Elena.

Elena opened up her duffel bag and looked at the clothes that she had packed. Panties, a bra, skinny jeans and a tank top. There was also a sky blue lace dressed she packed, she didn't know why she put it into the bag but before she could even think she found herself looking into the mirror as she wore it. She smiled at herself and walked down the staris to Damon.

Damon looked up from his book as he tried his best to keep his mouth from dropping open. Elena stood in front of him, she was beautiful, and not fake beauty but she was truly beautiful. He gently took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles bowing his head. "You look gorgeous Gilbert."

Elena looking into those big blue eyes and felt her breathing stop in her throat. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and she bite her lip to try and hide it. She notice how that shirt made his eyes pop even more and she just couldn't get over how someone's eyes could hold so much warmth and kindness, but show how strong he was too. "You look pretty handsome yourself Salvatore. Why don't we get going?"

Damon nodded and grabbed his keys getting into his car with Elena. The ride to the zoo was like any normal one, laughing, talking and a lot of obnoxious singing, mostly on Damon's part. He parked the car and paid for their tickets before entering. "You have first choice Gilbert. Who we seeing first?"

Elena smirked at Damon and quickly ran to the left holding onto her dress with Damon not too far behind her. She stopped dead in hear tracks in from of the koala exhibit and smiled huge pointing to them. Damon was beyond ecstatic seeing her so happy, he'd do anything to make this girl smile.

He had just sat down when Elena grabbed on his hand pulling him back up. "No relaxing Salvatore! Where to next?'

Damon bite his lip and held Elena hand as he ran through the zoo, ignoring the looks that both of them received. Elena knew exactly where they were going and she was proven right when they stopped in front of the penguins and Damon jumped up on the ledge looking at them with a huge smile. He had loved penguins ever since he was little but Elena never knew why. "Salvatore be car—." Before she could even finish she had to cover her ears from all the noise the penguins were making. Damon bounced back onto the ground and sat next to her on the bench. "Please tell me exactly way you like them."

Damon rolled his eyes and chuckles at her. He felt like every time they went to the zoo, she asked that same exact question but he had never told her. "First off because they look like little men in tuxedos which is adorable! And their little feet and hands. Plus I find it extremely adorable what the guys do."

Elena looked up at him confused and as if he could read her expression he answered confidently. "When the male finds their soul mate they search the whole beach or a perfect rock, no matter how long it takes. Once he finds it, he lays it in front of the girl, and if she accepts they are together forever."

They looked up into each other eyes and the atmosphere between them changed from a funny one, to one more sexual and full of love. They both tried to look away, but when they zoned back into the real world and realized they weren't the only ones, they stood from their seats. Elena took a deep breath and walked into the gift shop with Damon close on her tail.

As she was buying a water bottle to clam herself down, Damon come up behind her wearing a koala mask holding his ears out. She quickly bursts out laughing and took a mask putting it on as Damon grabbed his phone and took a picture of the two of them. They could go from serious to a hilarious in a second which both of them appreciated.

But the laugher quickly stopped as they heard what sounded to be a little boy's screams coming from somewhere in the shop. Damon took his mask off hurriedly and ran toward the sound, and what he saw broke his heart. There was a little boy, probably three or four standing in the middle of the aisle crying his eyes out. Damon's job involved him seeing a lot of patients, both young and old, but he could never deal little kids crying because that broke his heart more than anything else. He slowly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him cautiously not to scare him. "Hey buddy, you hurt?" The little boy shook his head and jumped into Damon's arms throwing his little hands around his neck clutching onto him. Damon stood up and wrapped his arms around the little boy holding him close. "You lose your mommy?"

The little boy nodded against Damon's neck and cuddled himself close. Damon turned around and looked at Elena who was watching them carefully. "Help me look for his mommy?"

As she nodded, she looked around the rest of the gift shop before the three of them exited. Damon was still holding onto the little boy rubbing his back and soothing him. He had calmed down but was still gripping onto Damon's shirt which Elena wasn't surprised about. Damon had a way of calming down anyone by just holding them, and she admired that, and so many more things about him.

Damon turned around as he heard a hysterically woman screaming through the park, getting closer to them. She had stopped by Damon and Elena and let out a huge sigh of relief as she saw her little boy in Damon's arms. "Ma'am I'm guessing this is your little man?"

She nodded quickly and gently pulled him into her arms holding the child as if her life depended on it. "Oh god. Yes sir that you so much! What can I ever do to repay you?"

Damon's humility was also something that made him unique from most of the other men Elena had ever known. "Nothing at all. I'm just happy to help. And remember what I said buddy, always stay with mommy." With that the woman left holding her little boy looking back at Damon once more thankfully.

Elena was watching Damon in awe. She knew that he would be an amazing father and husband and for a split second she let her mind wander to thinking about having Damon her husband, and the father of her children.

Damon walked back at her as though nothing had happened, and he hadn't just helped a family. "Ready to head back? It's getting later."

They walked back to the car and Elena's happiness started to disappear as Damon drive to the house that she shared with Stefan. She never wanted to step foot into it again, but she had to, just one more time. Damon had parked outside the house and kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you for an amazing day Gilbert. Happiest I've been in a while." He had reached into the backseat and pulled out a stuffed koala sitting it in Elena's lap. "Something to remember me."

Elena smiled sadly and nodded lightly. "Is it ok if I stay with you for a little? I'm breaking things off with Stefan and I have no where."

Damon quickly took her hand in his, trying to hide the joy in his voice. "Yea of course. Not even a question. Want me to come inside with you to get your stuff?"

Elena gently rubbed her thumb against Damon's hand treasuring the feeling. "I don't think that's a good idea. I should go alone. I'll be at your place later tonight." She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his cheek feeling his stumble before kissing his cheek gently whispering against it. "Thank you Damon. I'll see you soon." She got out of the car and walked to the front door stepping inside.

Damon had a huge smile on his face as he drove back home. He would see her soon.

But would he?


	18. Chapter 18- Fighter

Elena opened the front door more courageously than she ever had before. She would no longer have to be under control by the monster that everyone else called your boyfriend. Being with Damon helped her realize that not all men are like Stefan, and despite every negative feeling she had about herself, she knew she deserved much more than Stefan had ever given her.

She looked around the house but couldn't find Stefan anywhere. Remembering it was weekend she figured he was out with his friends at a bar and decided to pack all her things before he came home and they talked. She put her purse down on the table by the front door and walked upstairs setting the koala Damon had gotten her on the bed. She turned her head turned the gray, stuffed animal on the bed and smiled. She knew Damon did anything he could to make her happy and she appreciated that more than she ever let on, he always had, that's the kind of guy he was. Thata the kind of guy she had always wanted. He had proved many times to be her knight in shining armor.

She pulled off the blue lace dress she had been wearing all day and changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt. She opened the closet she shared with Stefan, and had just realized that she barely had any space in it. He made her throw away more than half her clothes, and most of everything she still had been either way too short or way too relieving. He controlled her, every part of her, and she wanted out.

She pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and started to fold up every single piece of clothing that she owned in the house. She gathered everything up from the bedroom and walked into the bathroom taking all her toiletries. Elena had everything that she owned packed away and ready to leave this hell house.

As she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom the figure startled her. He was just sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the already packed up suitcase.

Stefan.

Elena took a deep breath as she slowly took hesitant steps toward him. "Stefan… we really need to talk."

Stefan had not once picked his head up to look at Elena, and she was surprised he was taking this so hard, she figured that he just wouldn't care at all. Despite not talking, and opening his mouth, her theory of him going to a bar was correct and from the smell, she could tell he had a lot to drink.

Stefan finally picked his head up and looked at her with red eyes, but she wasn't sure if it was from drinking, or if he was on the verge of tears. He let out a shaky breath before speaking with a hint of vulnerability. "Are- are you leaving me?"

Elena looked down at him shocked as she sat next to him, making sure to be at least a few inches away from him. "Stefan I just can't be with you. You're not the guy I thought you were. You've either changed or hide who you really were well. You hurt me more than you know. I just can't Stefan I'm sorry."

As Elena turned her head to look at him, the glimpse of vulnerability and sadness that she saw in his eyes a second before had dissipated into one of anger and rage. Looks that she had never seen before, and that scared her most than she had ever thought imaginable. Just as Elena was about to stand up from the bed and grab her suitcase, Stefan pinned her down.

Stefan had a hold of both her wrists above her head as his other hand was around her neck. Elena managed to get one hand free from his grasp and try and push him off. She felt her breathing get unsteady, as if a ton of bricks was lying upon her chest. Her eye lids started to close as they began to get heavy. "You think you can leave me! You are nothing without me! No one! I'm the best you will ever have and I sure as hell will show you!"

Stefan let go of Elena's neck just in time and she gasped hard for breath that she now needed more than ever. He was pure fury as his managed to sit on top of her pressing his hips down against her. He ripped her shirt off in one clean movement and Elena feared that her worst nightmare was coming true, and she became more sure as he tries to take her pants off.

Growing up in a house with a brother Elena had to figure out ways to fight back, and with a brother like Jeremy who also taught her just how to, she knew she needed to remember before Stefan could hurt her much more, in ways that she had never imagined. Stefan's temper was shortening from her not going along with what he had wanted. He looked down at her and smacked her in the face.

Elena let out loud cry as the felt the sudden sting upon her cheek. She swung her leg from under him and hit him in the side of the head causing Stefan to fall on the bed. Elena jumped up from under the man that was now lying unconscious on top of her in ripped jeans and a tank top that she had under the t-shirt he had managed to rip off. She quickly grabbed hold of the small duffel bag that contained all her clothes, her phone and practically flew down the stairs as tears fell down from her eyes making her cringe as they touched her cheeks that were stinging in pain.

She ran into the kitchen trying to find the keys to the car, but a noise from the upstairs bedroom caused her stomach to sink. Stefan was up, and knowing him, he was angrier than ever. Elena needed to get out of the house as fast as possible and this was one of the times she hated not knowing where she put her things.

Elena gave up looking for her keys, opened up the back door holding onto her things tightly as she ran from the backyard to the main road in the direction of Damon's house.

Stefan had gotten up from the bed in intense pain. The bitch hit him in the head, and he needed to teach her a lesson. Ignoring the ache in his head he ran down the stairs into the kitchen toward the back door that was hanging open. Just as he was about to speed down the road, he turned his head back into the kitchen, grabbed the largest knife from the knife set before finally making his way after Elena.

Elena hated that they lived in a quiet neighborhood, she had no one around to scream for help. She felt her legs start to give out just half way to Damon's house and as she looked over her shoulder she saw Stefan down the end of the street with something shiny in his hand. As she realized what it was, she grew more and more frantic.

Stefan, being in much better shape than Elena from years of baseball was able to make up for the time he had lost lying unconscious in bed. He was only a few hundred yards away from her and only getting closer.

Elena grabbed her phone and instead of calling Damon for help, she texted him telling him in brief where she was and what was going on. She was a block or so from his house, but as she hit send she had fallen on the ground with Stefan not too far behind her holding something that could take her life in a second.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19- He's Gone

Elena was lying out on the hard cement and in a split second her life flashed between her eyes. In that second there were a few things Elena had regretted not doing: traveling the world, making up with her parents, and telling Damon that she was in love with him

She tries to pull herself up back to her feet but the adrenaline mixed with the pain that she was feeling kept from getting up. Elena heard Stefan only a few feet away from her by the heavy breathing. She closed her eyes expecting the worst to come in a second.

Elena felt two large hands pick her up by the shoulders and she screamed out in fear. She kept her eyes closed as the hands pulled her to his chest and she realized that she was safe. It was the person that she could always count on, the one that she could trust with her life.

Damon.

God he always had amazing timing.

Damon pulled her to his chest and she immediately calmed down in his arms. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair whispering into her ear. "Get inside. Lock all the doors. And do not let anyone in, I know where the spare key is."

She looked up at him both with eyes full of love and fear. "Damon I'm not leaving you here alone. He's got a knife."

Damon nodded lightly and kisses her forehead gently. "Go." That one word. She could hear how much emotion Damon poured into it, he wanted her safe, not caring about himself at all. He was never selfish with her. She reluctantly pulled out of his arms and ran into his house locking all the doors. She sat down on the living room couch holding her knees to her chest. She wanted to make sure Damon was okay, but looking out the window frightened her more, knowing there was even a same chance that he would be hurt.

As Damon turned his head to make sure Elena got into his house safely, Stefan made his way to where Damon was standing. Stefan was clearly out of breath from the marathon he had just run after Elena. Damon saw the knife firmly in his right hand but not once flinched. "You have hurt her one too many times Stefan."

At this point Stefan had caught his breath and took one more step standing nose to nose to Damon. "It's your fault. It all your fault that Elena has left me. And I swear you'll pay." Stefan put the knife under Damon's, but he still did not flinch.

"If you treated her right she wouldn't of left. I didn't take her from you, I just showed her how much more she truly deserved. And you… you have not, and will not, ever give her that much."

Stefan chuckles and put more pressure up on the knife causing Damon to just slightly scrunch his face as blood trickled down the blade. "And you think you are enough? Look at you. You're nothing compared to me, you can't give her what she need. You can't please her."

Damon turned his head in one quickly movement and the knife sliced deep through his chin. The blood quickly dripped down his neck soaking his shirt, but not once did he let Stefan know that he was scared or afraid, because he wasn't. Even as the knife sliced through his skin, he was happy that it had been him instead of Elena. "You don't know what she needs. You have never known anything about her. Yeah you know I might not know exactly what she needs now, but I have known her enough, and anything else I will TALK to her about it, because my brain isn't the size of a pea. You don't love her, you use her. Guess what, it is my fault that you two broke up. And I'm pretty sure I have pleased her more than you ever had, because just my touch set her off."

As soon as those words left Damon's mouth he knew that he shouldn't said them. But he was dying to tell Stefan, to rub it in his face, it probably wasn't the best idea to do it when the guy had a knife though.

Stefan's wild eyes widened as he looked at Damon in a new found hatred. He had touched Elena when she was still his. He swung his hand that was holding the knife but Damon's quick speed allowed him to move back before he was hit, but sadly he stumbled back against the curb.

Just as Damon caught his step, Stefan swung the knife again, but this time he made contact. Stefan had sliced all the way through Damon's shirt and left a large slash through the top of Damon's chest.

Blood quickly began to drip from the cut and the pain started to set in leaving Damon's whimpering in pain. Stefan smirked looking at Damon who was now dripping in blood and practically patted himself on the back. "You know what? You're right. I don't know what she needs. So why don't you go, take your little bitch of a whore with you, and I'll never have to see the two of you ever again."

This set Damon over the top. He didn't care what Stefan called him, he didn't even care what Stefan did to him, but he wouldn't let him get away with calling Elena what he just did. The pain suddenly disappeared as Damon made a fist on the side of his body before he smashed it into the side of Stefan's face. Right as Stefan was about to fall, Damon punched him in the face again. "Listen to me you prick! Hurt me all you want! Talk shit, stab me, and slice me into little tiny pieces! But don't you ever, ever talk about Elena that way again! I don't you anywhere near her again because I swear to god, if you ever try and talk to her again, I will kill you. And I won't think twice about it."

Stefan quickly stumbled up to his feet with blood pouring from his mouth and nose and ran back toward the direction of his house. Damon took of what little there was let of his shirt and used it to wipe the blood off his neck and chest. He saw that the cut on his chest was just a scratch, but he could just feel that the one under his chin was much deeper. Damon walked back home and took the key from its special hiding place.

Elena watched the doorknob wiggle in fear before Damon walked toward the front door and she launched herself at him grasping onto him tightly as she sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20- Changes

Elena had jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around Damon's neck hugging him tight. She felt his arms quickly but gently close around her holding her close and she buried her head into his chest before stepping back looking at Damon worried and scared. "D-Damon. Yo-You're bleeding."

Damon looked down at his body that was now covered in blood from both the cuts under his chin and through his chest. Despite the fact that he tried to wipe it all away, the cuts that were deeper than they seemed kept on bleeding. Elena quickly grabbed his hand pulling his into the bathroom and pushing him gently down on the toilet. "Now hold still Salvatore. This will hurt a bit."

Elena opened up the medicine cabinet and quickly grabbed onto the first aid kit. She hated seeing Damon hurt, and this was much worse than any time she had seen him before, and all this pain, this suffering that Damon was going through was all for her. She hated that she was the cause of his pain, but she was shocked in a way that he put himself in harm to protect her. She kneeled down in between his feet and gently started to clean off his chest.

Damon shut his eyes tightly as the pain strung down through his body. He found the sink on the side of the toilet with his eyes closed, and gripped onto it tightly with his hand. For the first time he actually started to feel the pain as soft whimpers escaped his lips.

Elena wiped all the blood off his chest and placed a bandage over the large gash. She looked up at Damon as she gently stroked over his chest around the cut. "Hey look at me. You're ok, you're gonna be ok Damon."

Damon opened his eyes as tears slowly fell down his cheeks from the pain that he had felt a second before, now replaced with Elena's warm touch that took away every ounce of pain, of agony he was feeling.

Elena reached her hand up and gently wiped away his tears with her thumb, something that she picked up from Damon the million and one times she cried in from out me and he soothed her. "I am so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, you deserve so much more."

Damon shook his head and gently took Elena's hand that was on his cheek and replaced it upon his chest over his heart. "Don't apologize. I would have saved in a heartbeat, and I always will. When it comes to you, I don't care what happens to me, because you have and will always be the most important part of my life that I would give the world to. You are perfect in every way, and I deserve nothing, you on the other hand deserve everything the world has to offer. "

Elena held her hand over his heart and looked over his chest as tears stung her eyes. Against all odds, through everything that has happened to him because of her, he was still here. Elena pulled her hand away reluctantly and started to clean the deep cut under Damon's chin. She kept it exposed so it would heal quicker. As she was standing up putting everything away, a soft few words left her lips. "You're in love with me."

Damon looked her at her and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He wasn't sure if that was a question, but it sure didn't sound like one. He had to say something and this was the perfect opputunity to finally tell her. "Yes."

With that one phrase Damon quickly pushed himself off the toilet and into the bedroom. He opened up one of his drawers and pulled a t-shirt over his head making his way down into the kitchen. He was scared.

Damon was scared that now that Elena knew, now that his biggest secret was out things between the two of them would change forever. He didn't want to lose her, and he was sure that she couldn't lose him. She had no one else, so before she could respond to his blunt answer he made his way toward the kitchen leaning against the counter.

Elena stood in the bathroom baffled. Damon had just admitted to being in love with her and… and nothing. She was worried that things would change between them forever. She needed him, Damon was the one person that has been there for her through everything. He was her rock, and now she might crumble without him.

She slowly made her was to the kitchen standing in the doorway looking at Dmaon. His back was to her with his head down, and she could tell that he was thinking and anazlying everything that had just happened between the two of them as much as she was.

Elena took a step further into the kitchen and took a deep shaky breath. "Damon.."

God did she have to say his name like that! She sounded like an angel to him, but that one second he was nervous to turn around and look at her, to hear her answer. Damon slowly picked his head up dropping his gazed off the counter and turned around looking at Elena. "Elena don't. You don't have to say anything. Just… just drop it. I'm sorry"

Elena's eyes widen in shock. He didn't want this… or was he scared to want this because he thought that she didn't want him. "I can't just drop this Damon. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I met you and you became my best friend. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question every choice that I make, that when I'm with you I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, that being with you has made me want to actually live my life instead of giving up. I'm not sorry that through everything you are the one person that has stayed by my side. And I'm sure as hell not sorry that I'm in love with you. I always have been Damon, I spent all this time pushing something great away that was right in front of me, but I've loved you since high school. I love you Damon."

Damon looked at Elena astounded. She loved him. He finally got the girl. Without saying a single word Damon walk through the kitchen over to Elena, gently pulled her into his arms and placed his lips against hers.

Elena quickly tangled her fingers in his soft hair pulling him closed as they shared their first kiss. Damon gently held one arm around Elena's waist stroking her cheek with the other as they kissed slowly but deeply. The experience was something new for the two of them, this kiss was in one word… perfect.

Damon had the girl that he was secretly in love with for years. Elena now had the guy that was her everything from the beginning. Things between them would change forever, in ways that neither of them would ever think, but had always imagined of.


	21. Chapter 21- Start of a Journey

Elena finally pulled back from the kiss placing her hands gently on Damon's chest careful not to hurt him. Her face was flushed, her lips were full from the kiss, and her heart pounding against her chest.

Damon looked down at her with eyes half lidded with desire as he gently reached forward and stroked Elena's cheek with his thumb. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each others, and Damon didn't want this moment to end. "I love you Elena. I always have. I swear, I'll treat you right, I'll do anything for you, I—."

Elena gently pressed her finger against Damon's lips whispering sensually. "For once Salvatore, just shut up and kiss me."

Damon smiled against Elena's finger before pulling her hand back, holding his hand on the back of her head pulling her close into the kiss. This one was much more different from the first, this was fueled with much more desire and need.

Damon gently pressed Elena back against the wall pressing his body on hers to feel every part of him. His hands traveled slowly down the sides of her body over her thighs as his tongue grazed over her lips slowly.

Elena's breathing became heavier as she pushed her hands up Damon's shirt feeling his chiseled back, biting down on his bottom lip gently before pressing her lips firmer against his kissing him with as much love as passion. She wanted to give herself up into the kiss, to let him know that she was his in every single way he could imagine and that's what she did. Elena jumped up slightly and Damon caught her pinning her against the wall more with his hips. Damon's lips pulled back slightly before his kisses slowly made their way across Elena's jaw nipping lightly.

Elena leaned her head back against the wall letting go of a soft, but long moan. Damon made her feel better than she ever had, and he was only kissing her. She held Damon's head gently to her neck playing with his hair lightly. He placed soft kisses over it sucking lightly causing Elena to grip onto his hair in pleasure moaning out softly. "Damon.."

Damon pressed his hand against the wall to support the two of them as he heard his name escape Elena's lips, she made him go weak in the knees. Damon never knew that this was possible for him, he never felt luckier, and he wanted to go slow to cherish the moment.

Ding dong.

Damon quickly pulled his neck out of the crook of Elena's neck looking at her as his heart raced, and he was positive that she heard it. They both looked at each other confused before Damon gently placed her down on the ground walking over to the door fixing his pants and shirt in the process.

He opened the door and was quickly pushed passed leaving him in a state of utter confession. Caroline turned on her heels looking at Damon as she crosses her hands over her chest. "You. Salvatore. What have you done?"

Damon raised both of his eyebrows as he closed the front door. "Well hello to you too blondie, but may I ask what the hell you are talking about?"

Caroline groaned at his obvious trick to seem innocent. "Cut the crap. Elena and Stefan broke up, and you seem to be the reason behind it."

Before Damon could answer, Elena appeared out of the living room by his side. She gently took his hand in hers rubbing it with her thumb. Damon nodded lightly as he pulled back and kissed Elena's cheek. "I'm gonna go let you two girls talk a bit. We need some things for the morning I'll be back before you get into bed." Damon ignored Caroline as he talked and looked at Elena with eyes full of love.

He put on his leather jacket, grabbed his keys and left the house. Elena looked at Caroline as they both sat on the couch. "Stefan and I are done Care. I… I can't be with him when I love someone else."

Caroline shook her head quickly. "Elena please don't tell me its Damon. You broke things off with Stefan for Damon?"

Elena snapped her head toward Caroline and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even try. I told you weeks ago that Stefan was hurting me and all you did was tell me how amazing he is and how perfect we look together. Do you not get it! He tried to kill me today! And who was there to save me? Damon! The one person that's always been there. He got hurt protecting me. And you don't see it, but I love him Caroline! I always have. I've spend all this time ignoring my feelings for him because I was scared, but I'm not scared anymore, I want to be with him. You don't see it. You don't see the way I look at Damon, you don't know how we touch or laugh. You don't see that I'm madly in love with him and how good it feels to finally say it out loud!"

Caroline looked at Elena in shock. She was always the outspoken girl, but she finally snapped. Caroline realized that Elena just right. She had never given Damon a chance, due to her own selfish reason. In high school Caroline had a huge crush on Damon and he had turned her down, but Elena was truly in love with him, and she was the happiness when she's with him. "Elena I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean anything by it. I just want what's best for you and I finally see that it's Damon. Hell he's been in love with you since as long as I can remember. I just want you happy."

Elena calmed herself down, her breathing that was heavy from yelling and the kiss had gotten back to normal. "Care I am happy. With Damon. I smile and laugh more than I have ever in my life when I'm with him. He makes me feel amazing, in every single way."

Caroline smiled big and nodded lightly looking at her. "Then don't let anything stop you. And wait wait.. What do you mean in every single way?"

Elena turned a bright shade of red and she glanced at the wall for a brief second where she and Damon were just before Caroline can come by. She bit her lip lightly remembering the feel of his body against hers, how his hands caressed every part of her so lightly that made her want to beg for more. "Right before you came by… Damon and I were kinda having a heavy make out session against the wall."

Caroline screamed out causing Elena to cover her ears quickly at the shriek that pierced her ear drums. "Elena Gilbert! I knew I would rub off on you but never like that! Guess you're turning naughty. I'm sorry I interrupted you and your new boy."

Just as Caroline said his name, Damon walked into the house holding bags of groceries making his way into the kitchen packing everything away. Caroline stood up from the couch, winking at Elena mouthing as she left. 'Go get your man.'

Elena stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen as Caroline left. She shyly walked behind Damon and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Damon closed his eyes and held her arms around him as he leaned back slightly getting closer. "Well hi there. Everything ok with you and blondie?"

He turned around in Elena's arms and she snaked her arms up around his neck. "Yup. She happy for us now. She gonna give you a chance, so don't screw it up Salvatore"

Damon's smile widened holding his arms tightly around Elena's waist as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Never in a million years Gilbert. It's getting late Gilbert, wanna head up to bed."

Elena bit her lip as she slowly glided her hands down his shoulders over his chest. "Are you looking for a sleeping buddy? Because if you are… I'd gladly take on that responsibility."

Damon's heart started to beat faster and he used everything he had not to nod quickly to seem eager. "I'd like that very much Gilbert."

Damon smiled and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers and walked upstairs to his… to their bedroom. He shut the bedroom door and they stood on either side of the bed looking… gazing at each other. Elena climbed into bed making herself comfy under the blankets. Damon glance at Elena quickly in his bed and smiled to himself. This wouldn't be like any other time they slept together, this had more meaning behind it. This would be their first night as a real couple, not just best friends.

He slowly started to unbutton his shirt to get ready for bed and Elena looked over his body as though she worshipped it. She had never really seen him shirtless, and when she did she tried not to look, but he was like a god. His arms flexed as his shirt slowly slides off his shoulders onto the floor. His chest was broad and powerful. Her eyes traveled down as she looked over his perfect washboard eight pack abs and not only did she want to run her hands over it, but her tongue too. She admired the way his stomach led to a flawless v shape to a place she didn't know anything about, but wanted to very soon.

Damon climbed into bed next to Elena and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head upon his chest and draped one of her legs around Damon's waist. "Why haven't I seen your body before Salvatore?"

Damon chuckled softly as he closed his eyes running his fingers through Elena's hair relaxing them both. "Didn't have this body in high school, and that it would be inappropriate since we weren't together. But you have however long tomorrow and the rest of your life to admire my body, but now its bed time."

Elena nodded lightly and placed a small kiss on his chest as she drifted asleep. Before she did though, she was sure to get a last word in, even if it was sleepy mumbles. "I love you Salvatore."

Damon nodded as he buried his nose into her hair breathing her in deeply. "I love you too Gilbert."

The two of them held onto each other the whole night, being lost in each other's arms, and for both Damon and Elena, this was the best night sleep the ever had.


	22. Chapter 22- Pure Bliss

The first week Damon and Elena spent in a world of their own, in pure bliss. Nothing else mattered to them by each other and discovering their true feelings toward each other that they've been suppressing all these years. They didn't care what anyone else thought about them before, they were alone, and when they were alone they were just a man and a woman truly, madly, deeply in love with each other.

Elena woke up feeling the warmth of Damon's body on hers. She slowly let the sunlight that was coming through the window meet with her eyes before looking over toward the man that was now all hers. She kissed his cheek gently as she felt his morning stubble graze over her soft lips. Elena quietly slipped out of his arms walking over to the bathroom on her tiptoes carefully not to wake Damon.

As soon as she stepped into the bathroom she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach into it. For the past few days Elena was sicker than she had been in years. She assumed that the stress that she went through the past year with Stefan had finally caught up with her, as well as the extremely unhealthy eating choices she made, that Damon was trying to correct with being the one cooking. God she loved him for caring so much.

Damon had woken up after heating a harsh sound coming form that bathroom. He became extremely concerned when he noticed the warmth of Elena's body, that the presence of her in their bed was longer there. He jumped out of the bed, stumbling slightly to catch his footing as he jolted into the bathroom only to see Elena kneeling down in front of the toilet, throwing up, a sight he had gotten used to these past couple of days. He stooped down to Elena pulling her hair back as she gently leaned her weak body against his brood chest. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her making sure to push her sweaty hair behind her ear and wipe her mouth off with a napkin in the process. "Feeling sick again baby?"

Elena leaned her head onto his chest listening to his heartbeat that calmed her down immediately. "I feel better now. I think I had a little too much to eat last night, I just couldn't stop eating. Your food is so good."

Damon chuckled softly and closed his eyes as he buried his nose into her hair letting the sweet scent from her shampoo overtake him. Damon gently kissed the side of Elena's head. "That or you have a stomach bug. We need to get out of this house, we've been locked away for a week, we both need fresh air."

Elena lifted her head and met her eyes with intense blue eyes that she could now see were filled with love and passion. She slowly rubbed her hand over his bare chest before tracing a heart with her fingers placing a soft kiss in the center of it. "I'm sorry. You're right, I just wanted to be with you, just forget the rest of the world and be with you. We've been waiting for this moment for so many years, I just want you as much as possible."

Damon couldn't believe that he was now with his best friend, that he was the one that would be holding her heart, and he'd make sure she was protected. Damon got the girl, and she was the one. He gently placed his hand on Elena's cheek and started to lean in before he felt he felt her hand push up against his face. He pulled away quickly scared that he had done something wrong.

Elena held her hand over her mouth keeping a small laugh from escaping her lips as she saw the confused and scared expression on Damon's face. She quickly mumbled against her fingers to put Damon out of his misery. "My breath smells. You aren't kissing me."

A smile quickly grew over Damon's lips as he moved Elena's face to the side. Before she could say anything, Damon quickly pressed his lips against Elena's bringing her close into a slow sensual her. She tangled her fingers gently into his hair letting herself forget the world around her and only focus on this magnificent man.

Before Elena could deepen the kiss any further, Damon oulled back slightly making sure she could still feel his warm breath against her lips. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips once more before whispering against them. "I don't care. No matter what I will always want to kiss you. Why don't you take a shower, get dressed and we'll go out somewhere."

Elena nodded happily and stood up off the floor watching as Damon walked out of the bathroom. She slowly started to peel off her clothes stepping under the stream closing her eyes. Elena made sure to turn the water to extra cold, something that she had gotten used to this past week while she had been with Damon. She felt a fire inside her every time he kissed her, held her, touched her. These showers were the only thing that kept her from literally ripped off both their clothes and finally making him hers in every way.

Damon quickly got dressed into clean jeans and dress shirt, making sure for the first time in years that he brushed out his hair. Damon looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking, he was never this nervous, at anything. But this was something big he had to do. Damon quickly ran through the house to the front door gently taking the package hoping that Elena didn't hear the door bell ring. He opened the top of the box as he heard a small bark come from the holes that were cut out.

Elena wrapped a towel around her wet body grabbing the hair dryer before looking back into the mirror at herself. She showered longer than she expected, letting her thoughts linger to Damon and starting a life with him. As soon as she thought of him, she had a smile on her face. Elena dried herself off before walking into her closet, and realized that she had more clothes now than she ever had. She kept all the clothes that she could grab when she left Stefan and everything else was new. After much begging, from Damon's part, she let him spend his money on her. But he made sure to let her know that it was no longer his money, it was their money. Elena decided to put on a simple yet beautiful white lace dress. Even if Damon always told her she was beautiful, she still wanted to look good for him.

After making sure her hair and makeup was just right, Elena made her way down the stairs into the living room. She quickly stopped when she heard a soft barkand looked down at her feet as she felt something fuzzy rub up against her leg.

She kneeled down picking the small husky up into her arms and let out a soft giggle as he licked all over her face. Elena gently pushed the dogs face out of reach of her own and caught her breath. "Damon! There is a small very adorable puppy running around yo- our house!" Elena saw a collar around the dog's neck and made an effort to read the name tag as best she could without getting licked anymore. Elena smile as she read the name 'Lucky' out loud and saw the dog turn his head toward her. But that isn't all she saw.

A diamond ring.

Elena's eyes widened and just as she was about to call for Damon, he came out of the kitchen looking unusually dapper. He took confident steps toward her and took Lucky into his arms setting him onto the floor.

"Damon wh—." Before Elena could say anymore, Damon place one of his fingers upon her lips and lightly shook his head. He lowered himself down onto one knee looking up at her as he untied the ring from the dogs collar and held it in between his fingers. Elena bit her lip hard, checking to see if this was a dream.

Damon gently held Elena's hand in his own and took a shaky breath, hoping that was once Elena couldn't tell if he was nervous. "Elena. Having you as my best friend for eight year has been more than any man could ever ask for. Just being with you, seeing your smile, hearing your laugh, makes my happier than you could ever imagine. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend, as my love, as the woman that I know I want to spend forever with. You may say it's too soon, but what are we waiting for? I know you better than I know myself, I know everything about you, the good and the bad and I love it all. I know that when you're in my arms I forget everything else in this world. Elena I promise to protect you, to respect you, and to love you more and more each and every day of my life." Damon held his hand with the ring up a little higher, his grip around Elena's hand tightening as he took a deep breath before a genuinely happy smile appeared on his face. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena held one hand over her mouth as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She let the words sink in, and her heart flooding with more love than she had ever felt. She nodded her head quickly without even thinking, she didn't need to think, her heart was telling her all that she needed to know. Elena moved her hand off her face gently wiping the tears that pooled under her eyes before whispering out. "Yes. Damon yes!"

Damon let out a relieved chuckle and slowly slid the ring onto Elena's ring finger. He got up onto his feet and cupped her face gently in his hands kissing her slowly and passionately. This would be the future Mrs. Salvatore. He slid his hands down her arms around her waist feeling her shiver under his soft touch. "I love you so much Lena."

Elena nodded lightly, smiling as she gently wiped away the tears that formed under Damon's eyes kissing him gently. "I love you too Damon. So much. I don't want anyone else, I don't want to wait, I want to marry you as soon as possible, how about two weeks?"

Damon's eyes widened and he laughed happily pushing his fiancées hair out of her face gently. "Sweetie don't you think we're moving a little too fast? I mean two weeks?"

Elena nodded quickly and held her hands against Damon's chest, feeling his heart still pounding. "Damon yes. I don't want anything big or fancy. I don't need it, I just need you. We'll call a few people, that's it. Damon please."

Damon closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. He just couldn't say no to her, and frankly he was quite happy getting married to the woman he was madly in love as soon as possible. He closed the space between them holding her close into another slow kiss, finding a second to whisper against her lips. "Yes."


	23. Chapter 23- It's Our Time Now

"Damon! Seriously! You spend more time fixing your hair than I do!" Elena screamed up from the steps waiting for Damon to come down. Elena looked down at her watch and realized that they would be late. The two of them would be going to visit Damon's mother, and this would be the first person that would find out about the engagement that happened last night, that is if she sees Elena's finger, but how could she not. The ring was huge!

She snapped out of her thought as Damon came running down the stairs toward her, stopping dead in his tracks as he reached her. "Whoa slow down there baby. I promise we'll make it." Elena smiled reassuringly at her fiancé as she saw the worried look on his face, and she realized this would be the first time Damon would be seeing his mom since coming back home. Elena gently pushed her hand into Damon's shirt since he left the first two buttons unbuttoned, and it over his heart before leaning in kissing him gently on the lips.

"Everything will be ok sweetie, believe me. Me and you against the world, remember Salvatore?" Damon smiled as he started to feel more and more relaxed not only from Elena's touch but her words as well. This woman could calm him down even in his worst times, she always could. He nodded lightly and kisses her forehead longingly before putting on his leather jacket.

"By the way, you look beautiful, as always my love." Elena felt the usual blush start to form before reaching her cheeks. She was used to this, but the difference is, she didn't have to hide anything from Damon, he knew it all. He knew how she softly snored at night, how her face scrunched up seeing something she hated, how she woke up in the morning with crazier hair than he did, he knew this all and love her even more for it. He always told her before that she was perfect for him, but she actually started to believe it. The two of them walked hand in hand to the car before getting in and driving to Damon's mom's house.

Damon parked the car and looked up at the house that he grew up in, remembering all the memories he shared with his parents, his friends, his now fiancée. He nervously got out of the car opening the door for Elena. She swiftly exited and found her lips upon his pulling him into a slow long kiss, pulling back leaving him slightly breathless. "Damon, your mom loves you so much. She wants you happy, and honestly I think she'll be happy that we got together, that is if you want to tell her. And no matter what I'll stay by your side, sorry to tell you Salvatore but you are kinda stuck with me forever now."

Damon smiled happily hearing a soft chuckle escape his lips. Elena could remove all the tension in a situation as easily as she could make him smile at his worst. The two of them walked to the front door. Elena watched as Damon rang the doorbell before turning his neck looking in her direction. "We can't stay too long though, I want to be home before the storm. Plus, it's an easy out if anything goes out."

Elena just shook her head and placed her hand on Damon's sturdy chest rubbing it gently letting her eyes make her way back to doorway as a woman with piercing blue eyes and raven hair stood inside the house they were about to enter.

"Damon… Elena!" Abby shrieked out and Elena laughed looking at Damon as he reacted the same way he did whenever his mom was louder than he was used to, he shrugged his shoulders up to his ears protecting them from the sudden sound.

"Hello to you too mommy, remember me? The son you haven't seen in about four years, it's wonderful to see you too." Damon rolled his eyes playfully before entering the familiar house wrapping his arms tightly around his mom lifting her in the air easily. "Mom I've missed you so much."

Abby buried her head into the crook of Damon's neck as tears rolled down her cheeks before finally hitting Damon's soft skin. "My boy. God you've changed so much. I missed you, more than you can imagine. I love you Damon."

The two of them pulled back at the same time rubbing their eyes as a small puddle pooled under them. Damon knew that this would happen, he wasn't too much of a man to show his emotions, in fact his mom was the one that always told him that a true man is never afraid to show how he feels, even if that means a few tears shed in the process. The three of them made their way into the living room and sat on the couch, Damon across from his mom and Elena practically on his lap. As soon as they sat down, Abby noticed the sun shining brightly off Elena's light and her eyes immediately widened. She carefully looked between her son and the girl who was practically a daughter to her, she saw how they looked at each other, how Elena let her hand slip brushing against Damon, she saw that both of their eyes were now filled with love for each other.

"Damon." He quickly snapped his head into her direction and saw how she was eyeing them, and he was damn scared to let even a peep leave his lips, let alone everything that has happened since he came home. But as soon as he felt soft fingers intertwine with his and give his hand a reassuring squeeze, he knew that he could conquer the world.

"Mom. I… we need to tell you something…" The next hour or so Damon spend explaining to his mom everything… well not everything that had happened since he stepped off the plane. Elena joined in giving in her own inputs, how she felt about everything that was happening at the time. The three of them cried, laughed, smiled and just enjoyed not only each other's company but also how Damon and Elena finally could tell their story to someone, to have someone know and appreciate how in love the two of them were. And frankly, Abby made it clear to the both of them that their secret love for each other that erupted during high school was known to everyone, except the two oblivious idiots sitting in front of her.

Damon noticed the time on the clock that was hanging up on the wall, and he immediately became aware of the darkening sky outside which made him become extremely concerned. He turned his head toward Elena and she knew the exact thoughts that were in his head. They both stood up at the same time and walked to the front door with Abby. Damon leaned down to be at her height and kissed her cheek gently. "Mommy we got to go. We'll visit soon, thank you for everything." He wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and she right away threw her arms around his neck hugging him for a few long moments.

"I love you son." Abby managed to pick her head up from Damon's chest looking at Elena. "Thank you sweetie, for taking such good care of my boy, I know you two will be happy." With that Elena and Damon ran out to the car as the rain started to come down.

Damon held both hands on the wheel as he drove back home faster than normal but just as carefully, there was no way that Elena would be getting hurt because of him. They both swiftly jumped out of the car running to the door, but the since leaving Abby's house it began to downpour. They pushed through the door, both of them soaked head to toe, and freezing.

"Come on let's get upstairs, I think it's a little too cold to be in these clothes." Damon ran up the stairs after Elena and despite the fact that both of them were shivering from the cold that penetrated through their bodies, both of them were laughing happily. They entered their bedroom and noticed that the lights were out, the storm must have knocked out the power lines.

Elena quickly peeled her wet clothes off her body watching as Damon removed his shirt throwing it into the hamper. She quickly wrapped a blanket around Damon's shoulder holding her arms tightly around his waist as she felt him quiver lightly. "You get warm, get under the blankets and I'll start the fireplace."

Elena smiled in bliss as sat down on the ground leaning back against the back bed watching as Damon as he placed wood into the fireplace lighting in stepping back slightly as he watched it illuminate the room. He made his way back to Elena cuddling under the blanket with her pressing her half nude body against his. He tightened his arms around her feeling her heat radiate off her, warming both of them up.

"Mmm now it's warm. See I told you everything would be perfect, you know I'm always right." Damon just chuckled and nodded his head, he knew that most of the time, Elena knew exactly what she was talking about, and as much as he hated to admit it, he might have been Mr. Right but she was Mrs. Always Right.

"Yes dear, I have no idea why I even doubt you anymore. What can I do to make it up to you?" Elena stuck her head out of the blanket and puckered up her lips. Damon loved that this was the way to make things up to her. He leaned forward holding his hand gently on Elena's cheek as he pulled himself closer to her make the kiss a slow but heavy deep. The two of them pulled back at the same time, their breathing was labored and something had changed between them.

Elena didn't know if it was the fire and how romantic this whole scene was playing out to be, if it was how she could feel Damon's body firmly pressed against her, first for heat but now the enjoyment of the connection they shared. The atmosphere became thicker, and they both knew it, but neither was opposed to it.

Damon slowly lowered Elena's body onto the ground beneath them trailing slow, open mouth kisses down the length of her neck. Elena tangled her fingers into his flowing hair helping him by guiding him. As soon as Damon heard a moan full of pleasure escape Elena's lips he whispered something that not only surprised Elena, but Damon himself. "Let me make love to you."

Elena closed her eyes feeling her breathing stop for a second, her heart exploded with love for this man. She had only been with one other man her whole life, and what Stefan did with her defiantly wasn't love making. She knew that with Damon it would be different, he loved her, truly loved her. And she was madly in love with him, he never pushed her into this, he knew that the douche bag she was with before used her in ways that broke his heart. He told her that he would wait as long as she wanted, and every time Damon told Elena that, she wanted nothing more than to disappear into a world that involved only the two of them. Elena leaned up placing a soft kiss against Damon's shoulder letting her hands wander down his strong back, but instead of stopping her actions like she had done weeks ago when Damon rescued her from the horrendous party Stefan was throwing, she continued kissing up his neck slowly letting out a breathless whisper. "Yes."

Damon slowly let his fingertips graze down the length of Elena's arm letting his lips meet the skin on her shoulder. He felt her shiver in pleasure underneath him as he started to pull her bra straps down before reaching his arms behind her unhooking the hooks letting it fall off her body. Damon bit his lip hard as he let his eyes look over Elena's body slowly, she was truly beautiful. He looked back into her eyes as his darkened a shade before sliding his hands up her stomach cupping her breasts gently as he kissed her passionately.

Just Damon's touch set her on fire, she felt more satisfaction than she ever had and she figured he was just getting started. Elena brushed her fingers gently down Damon's spine pushing his body as close as she could to hers. She let her hands rest on his hips before fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. Her hands were shaking, she was nervous, not because she though Damon would hurt her in anyway but because she wanted to show Damon how much she loved him, she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel. She finally pulled his zipper down and her nerves got the best of her when she removed his jeans with his boxers.

Elena let out a loud gasp as Damon's throbbing member sprung out of his boxers making contact with her bare stomach. Damon let out a hiss in pleasure gripping onto the headboard as he felt Elena's delicate fingers brush again him causing him to grow even harder.

Elena closed her eyes as her fingers told her everything she needed to know, not only was he much bigger than any she'd seen, she felt how just one touch from her made him squirm over her. She felt held Damon's member in her hand moving it up and down slowly as his kisses became fiercer in need and desire.

Damon moved his hands off Elena's breasts down her sides hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties pushing them down her long legs. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Elena's legs wrap around him pressing her warm, wet center against him.

Damon looked down into Elena's eyes lovingly as he strokes her cheek with the back of his hand whispering softly. "You are so beautiful."

Elena smiled up at this man that turn her world upside down in the best possible way. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer to him, firmly placing her chest against his kissing him slowly and deeply, she didn't want to rush this perfect moment.

Damon quickly responded by holding his hands on her hips, and even with his soft touch, Elena knew he was dominant and she wanted that from him. He slowly started to push himself inside her until he filled her up fully. It took Damon everything he had not to move right away, and make sure Elena got used to him. He gently nibbled on her earlobe whispering into it. "Baby you ok?"

Elena moaned out softly in pleasure and nodded lightly digging her nails into Damon's shoulder feeling more pleasure overtake her body by the second. "Mmm god Damon yes."

That's all it took, to hear Elena moan his name while he was on top of her to start moving. He didn't want to go fast, there would be a different time for that, but now he wanted to savior their first time. He moved inside her in slow long movements, making sure to keep his lips pressed either against hers or against her neck. They held tightly onto each other, moving together as one person.

Damon held himself back, making sure to move in and out of her gently. He wanted to finish at the same time as her, and after a few more movements he heard Elena start screaming loudly under him, she was close. Damon buried his head into Elena's neck and began to thrust deeper and deeper inside her, deeper than anyone had gone.

Within minutes, Damon and Elena both exploded at the same time, they let the pleasure overtake their bodies. Damon collapsed on top of Elena, sweat dripping down his body onto hers trying to catch his breath in the process. They held onto each other, kissing each other, caressing one another, whispering how much love they had.

After they both caught their breath, they started to move in sync with each other once more. The whole rest of the night was filled with Damon and Elena, and finally giving in to the last thing they held back from each other. Nothing else mattered, inside this place is warm, outside it starts to pour. They fell asleep in the early hours of the morning keeping a hold of one another.

This was their time now.


	24. Chapter 24-Miracle or Nightmare?

Damon slowly started to open his eyes as he felt the sunlight creep in through the window. He left one eyes open and smiled as he saw Elena on the ground beside him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist from behind and admired the way her hair sprawled out over her shoulders. Last night was the best of his life, being wrapped up in Elena's arms, feeling her give into the pleasure he caused her, she was finally hers in every way that was possible.

Damon gently let his fingers graze over Elena's bare back as he pushed her hair off to the side placing a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. He smiled to himself as he heard her awaken from her slumber letting out a soft moan. "Mmm well I like the way you start out your morning Mr. Salvatore."

Elena rolled over facing Damon, and looked into his intense blue eyes that were filled with love for her. She was so happy to have their bodies entangled, this is what she imagined, and honestly she'd be happy to spend foreber like this. Elena leaned forever and pressed her lips onto Damon's.

Damon responded quickly and tightened his grip around Elena's waist holding her body against his. He kissed her slowly, letting the kiss intensify as he felt Elena's hands feel down his chest, flexing lightly under her touch. He let his hands roam down the small of her back gently gripping onto her hips, hearing a gasp come from her lips as he pressed his fully hard member against her.

Elena gently pushed her hands against Damon's chest to control him, and her as well. She looked up at him flushed, biting her lip hard as she felt him pulsing against her thighs. "God baby, as much as I would love to go for round two, actually this would be…" Elena closed her eyes and let her mind visit the events that took place last night. She tried to recall how many times Damon had brought her to the brink and let her ride out the pleasure with him. Her eyes shot open as she realized a warm liquid dripped down her inner thighs, thinking about last night, and having Damon next to her, naked, and god did he look so god damn good naked, was not helping her stop the actions she was sure would play out if she gave into her desires. "I have a doctor's visit so the little, ok well big situation you have going on down there will have to be fixed yourself."

Damon rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as the two of them climed out of bed. He didn't care that she stopped him, well he kinda cared, but he didn't want their easy, fun relationship to turn into one that was all about sex. Damon jumped his surprise as Elena walked past him smacking his ass, looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Make sure that shower is extra cold baby, you need it."

Oh god, he was rubbing off on her, in more than one way. Damon hid a smirk by biting his lip and started to run after Elena. He couldn't help but smile as he heard a playful giggle come from the lips that last night did magnificent things to him. He caught her in his arms lifting her up letting his kisses travel up her neck to her lips.

The two of them showered together that morning, and despite how ice cold the water was they were able to steam the mirrors up.

"Ugh Salvatore! You're gonna have to learn to keep your hands to yourself. I'm gonna be late." After the shower, and drying off together Elena got dressed to go to the doctor's while Damon stood at the mirror trying to fix his tie to go to work.

Damon fumbled with his tie, it didn't matter how many times he tried, he could never get it right. He smiled as Elena walk in front of him perfectly tying his tie in a matter of seconds before holding her hands on his chest kissing him gently. "Elena I really don't understand why you're going to the doctor's. I didn't know if you knew this, but your fiancée is a doctor, and not only a good one but a sexy one as well."

Elena laughed in disbelief as she sat on the bed putting her heels on before standing up and fixing the shirt she was wearing. "Well smart ass, I don't know if you heard about this, but personal relationships between patients and doctors is looked down upon."

"Touché my love." Damon knew that she was right, and as much as he wanted to be the one that would help her, to find out what was going on, he knew he would have to leave it to someone else, and Dr. Stevenson was the second best doctor he knew, being him of course. "I'll be home around seven night, but if anything please call baby. I love you."

Damon looked over his shoulder and blew Elena one more kiss before running out the house making his way to work. Elena walked down the large staircase, smiling at the quiet household. She liked that the life she shared with Damon was a complete 180 than the one she had with Stefan.

Elena grabbed her car keys and drove off to the doctors smiling as she pulled into the parking spot seeing her phone ring with a text from Damon. 'Sitting here in a boring conference when I'd much rather be back at home with the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you sweetheart, hope everything turns out ok.'

Elena shoved her phone back into her packed purse and walked into the doctor's office. She was immediately called into one of the rooms and changed into a gown sitting down on the table. They ran a battery of tests, everything they normally do. Blood tests, a psychical, family history, but Elena's saw the look on the doctor's face, there was more to what was going on with her, and frankly she was too scared to ask.

Dr. Stevenson watched as Elena lay back onto the table pulling her robe up, exposing her stomach.

With a family history of cancer, Elena closed her eyes and bore for the worst. Her life was just starting, she was finally happy with an amazing man, they were starting a life together, and a wedding that was only weeks away. But the reply that she received from the doctor scared her more than she was prepared for. This statement sent shivers down her spine, and they weren't the kind of shivers Damon gave her.

"Congratulations Ms. Gilbert. You're pregnant with twin boys."

The drive home Elena passed by in a blur. She didn't know how she got back to the house, how she was sitting in front of the fireplace staring into it. But she knew for what reason her tears were falling.

She was pregnant.

Her sons weren't her fiancé's.

They were his.

Stefan.


	25. Chapter 25-Nightmare

Damon looked down at his watch and smiled. It was seven. After a long, boring and uneventful day, he could finally go come and relaxed with Elena. Despite the fact that they only spend a few hours apart, he did miss her already. He looked down at his phone gazing at his wallpaper, it was him and Elena at the zoo from a few weeks back. That felt like a lifetime ago. He made sure he didn't get any messages from her, and was disappointed when there for not a since call or text. He grabbed all his belongings and got into the car, making sure to stop at a flower store before going home. Elena had never been like a princess, and he wanted to be the prince to change that.

Elena sat in the bedroom she shared with Damon staring at every little part of it, sadness and ache replaced a look of love and happiness that was there only a few hours back. She tried to replay every little moment, maybe, just maybe her sons were Damon. The doctor said the twins were conceived three weeks ago, she was still with Stefan. Elena closed her eyes as a painful came from her lips, god she hated Stefan for never using protection. She slowly let her eyes drift open as a light shined through the bedroom window, Damon was home.

She had to tell him.

Damon got out of the car with a huge smile on his face as he opened the door holding daisies, Elena's favorite. He slowly set his keys down on the table as he looked around the house. It was dark, and quiet. Lucky came in from the outside, but Elena was nowhere to be seen.

He walked around the whole first floor before freezing in fear hearing a sob come from the bedroom. Damon knew that sob, holding Elena all the times she was crying, he knew how she sounded.

Damon darted upstairs and stood at the doorway of the bedroom letting the scene in front of him sink in. Elena sat on the ground, the ground the made love for the first time last night, holding her knees to her chest. Something was wrong, and then he remembered she went to the doctor's this morning. The thought that something was seriously wrong sent shivers down his spine.

He walked into the bedroom taking short, unsure steps before he finally reached Elena sitting down next to her. As soon as he sat by her side, Elena threw her arms around Damon's neck holding onto him tightly as she clawed as his shirt. She buried her head into his neck and began to sob again, releasing all the tears that she had held in, and more that came by the second.

Damon held Elena silently in his arms. He held her protectively, making sure she knew that she was safe with him, but inside Damon was screaming. He was screaming to find out what was wrong, what she found out, but he knew she needed this. Elena needed a shoulder to cry on for a while, and he would be that person forever.

After about fifteen minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to both of them, Elena slowly started to calm down. She pulled back looking at Damon's tear stained shirt before feeling his fingers lift her chin and start to wipe away the remainder of her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

Even with mascara stains over her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, she was still the most beautiful woman that Damon had seen. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her shaking silhouette. "Elena. You're scaring me, what's go—"

Damon quickly stopped his trail of thoughts as Elena's lip began to quiver. She laid her head against his chest clinging onto the back of his shirt. She couldn't be like this forever, she had to tell him, and he had every right to know. She had just gotten a good guy, a guy she was truly in love with, and now because of these two mistakes she'd lose him. At this moment, Elena began to hate the two little creatures growing inside her. She let out a barely audible whisper.

"I'm pregnant. With twin boys."

Elena could feel Damon's body begin to stiffen, his arms that had a tight hold around her began to loosen. She could feel him slipping through her fingers, and when he removed her hands off his body and stood up, she knew that not only did she lose her fiancé, but also the best friend she ever had.

Damon couldn't think. She was pregnant. As much as magnificent as he was, he couldn't get Elena pregnant, not this fast. He needed to get away, his brain couldn't process this all. If he hadn't gotten her pregnant, then it was… it was Stefan. As soon as this realization popped into his head, he let go of the wall that was holding back his tears, he ran out the room downstairs and found a bourbon bottle hidden in the kitchen and drank straight from it. He needed to numb the pain. The girl he was madly in love with was carrying the babies of another man, the man he hated, the one that tried to kill him and Elena.

Damon managed to down a quarter of the alcohol, letting it sit in his mouth longer than it's supposed to, he let the liquid burn his throat before he saw Elena standing in the kitchen holding her arms around herself. He let their eyes meet, he saw a different girl standing in front of him. She was no longer the girl that he had gotten used to these days, he saw something in her eyes, pain, heartbreak, fear.

Elena watched Damon before eyeing the bottle, he never drank. Not like this, not this much, she had driven him to drive, and that broke her heart even more. She had hurt him once again, she didn't even know why he dealt with all the pain she caused him.

"D-Damon I-I am so so sorry. I-I never wanted this, I-I just wa-want you. I'll get rid of the bab… of them. We'll forget this ever happened."

As soon as Damon shook his head, Elena held onto the counter behind her feeling as though her knees could give out any second. She was really going to lose him.

Damon took one more swing of the bourbon, letting it slowly drip down his throat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew exactly what he had to do, this was the right thing to do.

Damon wiped the tears that were dried off on his cheeks before walking over to Elena. He noticed a slight flinch, and it broken his heart that her immediate reaction was that he would hit her, he hated Stefan even more for that.

He gently placed his hand on Elena's stomach and heard a gasp come from her at the contact. Damon shut his eyes once more taking a deep breath before meeting sad doe eyes. "You won't get rid of our kids. Yes. They are mine, ours. I will be the father, not him, I am their dad."

Elena closed her eyes feeling her breathing hitch in her throat as Damon dropped to his knees, lifting her shirt up slightly and placed a soft kiss against her skin whispering quietly. "Hi there. I'm your daddy. I promise to protect you two and mommy. You are mine, but please… please don't look like him. I love you both."

Elena tangled her fingers in Damon's hair letting a smile form on her lips. Tears fell down both of their cheeks again, this time though they were happy ones. They would be starting a family together. Damon held Elena's hand walking back up the stairs closing the bedroom door behind them. They disappeared under the blankets, holding each other through the night, both of them dreaming of the family they would soon have, their family with their kids.


	26. Chapter 26- Still You

Damon woke up in the early hours of the morning from a warm touch against his cheek. He stirred letting out a soft groan as he rolled over on his side opening his eyes, letting the sight of a beautiful woman consume him. "Mmm whatcha doing baby?"

Elena rolled over on her side facing Damon and continued to stroke her hand down his cheek. He was truly beautiful, on the inside and out. "Just admiring how lucky I am to have such a handsome, perfect fiancé."

Damon let a sleepy smile move over his lips as he closed his eyes grazing his hand up the side of Elena's body. After last night, after all the tears and pain, he realized that he had no right to be mad at her. He was hurt by how the events played out, but he was so lucky. Damon was becoming a father, the one thing that he had always wanted to be. He loved kids, as did Elena, and he knew that the two of them would make amazing parents. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before kissing her slowly.

Elena tangled her fingers in Damon's hair, gently tugging at it as she tilts her head to the side deepening the kiss. She slowly let her eyes open as Damon began to pull away playing with her hair gently as he pursed his lips. "What's that face?"

Damon bit his lip lightly before letting his eyes meet hers. "What face?"

Elena let a smile form over her lips as she stroked her hand down Damon's strong chest. "That face."

Damon flexed his muscles under her touch as a force of habit and he felt a gently squeeze sending goose bumps through his body. "I'm happy."

Elena's smile grew even bigger as she gazed into his incredible blue eyes. She could see it in there, he really was happy, no matter how everything started to play out he was happy, and that made her happier than anything else could in the world. He leaned forward and kissed her once more before getting out of bed.

Elena raised an eyebrow leaning back against the headboard as she watched over Damon's naked body with a smirk on her face. "And where do you think that sexy butt of yours is going?"

Damon rolled his eyes with a smile as he wiggled his butt in front of Elena before putting boxers on. "Well, I kinda made a promise to your parents when I went over to their place a couple weeks back.

Elena's eyes widened as she straightened out her back looking at Damon in shock. "Wait…what! My parents!?"

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat holding his arms up in defense before kneeling down on the ground near the edge of the bed taking Elena's hand in his. "Lena listen to me. I went over there after you told me what happened between the three of you. They aren't mad at you, sweetie, they miss their daughter. This is a perfect chance for you to get back in touch with them. I'll be there with you, you aren't with Stefan. And someone has to walk you down the aisle. Baby please, just come with me."

Elena tightened her grip on Damon's hand and nodded lightly letting out a soft whisper. "I don't want them to hate me Damon."

Damon stood up and kissed Elena's forehead feeling her eyes flutter shut mumbling calmly against it. "They won't, they don't, Elena they love you so much."

Elena nodded and stood off the bed placing her hand gently on Damon's cheek kissing him slowly before walking into the bathroom getting ready.

Elena came back into the bedroom looking down as she fixed her jeans. As she picked her head up and transferred her view to Damon, she froze. Damon was standing in front of her in shorts, a tight muscle shirt that showed off everything he had, and a baseball hat that was on backward. Elena bit her lip as she let the thoughts of pushing him back against the wall and having her way with him take hold of her brain. She quickly snapped out of it as Damon spoke up tilting his head to the side. "Baby you ok?"

Hearing his husky, low voice was not helping the situation. "Salvatore, as much as I love you in a suit, you look so damn hot right now." She saw a side smirk come across Damon's face as he walked over to her whispering hoarsely into her ear.

"You can do whatever you want with me later." Damon leaned down letting his soft breath hit Elena's neck and smiled as she gripped onto his upper arm. She slide her hand down his strong arm intertwining fingers looking at him lovingly as they walked downstairs and got into Damon's car driving along the road toward the house Elena had grown up in.

The two of them walked onto the Gilbert porch and with every step closer to the door Elena held onto Damon tighter. She stood behind him as he rang the doorbell and watched as Mr. Gilbert stepped onto the porch. "Damon it's so g—." Grayson looked at the figure that stood behind Damon and his eyes widened in realization. "Elena…"

Elena looked over Damon's shoulder and clinched her jaw holding back tears as she glanced at the man how she hadn't seen in months. As soon as her name left Grayson's lips, Elena gently pushed Damon aside and ran to her father clinging onto him as she sobbed into his neck.

Damon watched the two of them letting out a sigh of relief. "Sorry for not calling Mr. Gilbert, but I kinda wanted to surprise you. And this girl here wanted to see her parents again."

Grayson looked over Elena's shoulder smiling gratefully and mouthed toward Damon 'Thank you.' With that the three of them entered the house with Elena still clinging to her dad.

"Grayson, what's going on out there?" Elena pulled away from her father as she heard a sweet voice come from the kitchen before a beautiful woman with Elena's brown hair and doe eyes before entering into the room.

Miranda gasped, and held her hand tightly over her mouth as a quick sob escaped before running to her holding Elena close in her arms. Grayson joined into the hug as Damon stood on the outside looking in, he didn't mind, he was ecstatic to bring a family back together.

After a few minutes of crying and tight hugs, Elena and her parents proceeded to sit down on the couch. Miranda held Elena's hand in hers and suddenly felt something that stopped her heart.

The ring.

Her sweet daughter was going to marry that monster Stefan.

Elena saw the look on her mother's face, one of both disappointment and fear, both of which she hated to do to her. She felt soft lips press against her cheek and her body immediately relaxed, she knew that only one person had this effect on her. Elena turned her head and smiled at Damon as he grabbed a tool belt. "I have to go fix the roof, I'll leave you with your parents. The three of you have a lot to talk about." Damon smiled sweetly at Miranda and patted Grayson's shoulder before strapping on his tool belt walking out the house climbing the ladder to the roof.

Elena nervously let her eyes look back at her parents who sat in front of her. After what seemed like a lifetime, Miranda spoke up. "Sweetie it's so good to see you. We've missed you so much. We honestly thought that we'd never see you again."

Elena gazed down at the ground too embarrassed to look at her mom, she knew it would break her heart. And she probably would have never seen her parents again if it wasn't for Damon. Even thinking about him made her smile right away. "Damon said he was coming over, and he kind of convinced me to come see you. And I'm so glad he did, I missed the two of you so much."

Grayson slide down the couch and pulled Elena into his lap and she cuddled into his chest like she always did when she was a little girl. She smiled as she smelled his familiar scent. Miranda held Elena's left hand and smiled, hiding the sadness she was afraid to show through her eyes. "So I see the ring, I guess congratulations are in order then. I'm glad that you're happy with Stefan, and your father and I will support you as much as we can."

Elena climbed out of her father's lap and sat back on the couch. That's when it hit her, they knew nothing about how the man that gave her that ring was Damon. "Mom… Dad. I'm not engaged to Stefan. It's Damon."

She watched as her parents eyes double in size, she was scared to speak up. Surely they would be happy about this… wouldn't they?

Grayson shook his head as confusion set in. "Wait. So you're telling us that you're no longer with Stefan, and you're now with Damon. How did this happen?"

Elena still couldn't read her parents expressions, which scared her, so she decided to tell them everything, but making sure the parts that made her blush. She told them everything from the beginning. How Damon flew in for her birthday and was now staying in town, how she told him about Stefan, how Stefan had hurt her, how Damon was the one to always save her. She told them how Stefan chased after her with a knife, and how Damon risked his own life in a heartbeat to make sure she was safe. Elena explained how they spent a week together and she was happier than ever, and when she told them about how he proposed she couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. The only thing she left out was the twins.

After about an hour of explained how Damon and she got here, Elena looked at her parents seeing both their eyes filled with pools of tears. Miranda's and Grayson's tears were filled with fear, angry, appreciation and love. Grayson stood up wiping his tears and exited the house silently.

Elena watched him leave nervously before looking back at her mom who had a smile on her face. "Elena, that is the most heartbreaking and romantic story at the same time. God I am so happy for you and Damon. Your father and I always knew you two were perfect for one another, and of course we'll be at the wedding. I'm so glad that you're finally happy." Miranda pulled Elena into her arms and they hugged before Elena broke the silence.

"There is something else I have to tell you though mom…"

Grayson walked out of the house searching around the roof before spotting Damon. "Salvatore! Get your ass down here!"

He watched horrified as Damon jumped startled and rolled off the roof before being away to grab onto the siding, falling straight onto his back groaning out in pain, cursing under his breath. "What is it with you Gilberts and making me fall to the ground." Damon stood up steading himself on his feet as he brushed his shirt off cracking his neck side to side. "What's wrong?"

Grayson tilting his head to the side narrowing his eyes as he checked over Damon's body to make sure he wasn't too badly injured. "You proposed to my daughter and didn't ask for my blessing?"

Damon stood still for a moment in shock, and when he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out. He mustered up enough courage to let out a steady stream of words. "I'm sorry sir. It all happened so fast-."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows together looking at Grayson as he burst out laughing. Grayson finally caught his breath and held his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Damon. I'm playing around. Listen, I've known you for a long time, I know you want the best for Elena as do I. And honestly I think you're the best for her. I know you'll treat her right, I know you love her, so you have my blessing… son."

Damon's smile grew even wider as Grayson pulled him into his arms hugging him, patting his back gently. "I promise sir, I'll treat her right. I promise to love her and the twins."

Grayson pulled away quickly holding onto Damon's shoulder feeling his legs start to give out. "Are-are you telling me that she's pregnant?"

Damon swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and nodded lightly not able to come up with the right words.

Grayson pulled his hands off Damon's shoulders and ran one through his hair. "Damn Salvatore, you work fast."

Damon took a shaky breath, replaying the events that took place last night before letting his voice break. "They aren't mine. They're Stefan's."

Grayson looked at Damon in shocked, and as he picked his head up, Damon explained everything. Grayson patted his shoulder sympathetically and looked at Damon with a greater respect than he had for anyone else. Not only did this guy put his life on the line to save his daughter, he stayed by her side while she was pregnant with another's mans babies.

The two of them returned back into the house, and there were no objections from anyone as Elena placed her hands on Damon's chest and kissed him for longer than either of them expected.

The four of them sat at the table enjoying the dinner that Miranda prepared, all with smiles plastered on their faces as they talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. The whole time Elena held Damon's hand securely under the table tracing hearts over his palm with her thumb. It's still him.


	27. Chapter 27- He's Gotta Know

Damon and Elena finished up dinner at the Gilbert's and started to get ready to leave. Damon had run out to the car and grabbed a spare jacket wrapping it around Elena's shoulders. "It's cold out there. I don't want you to get sick, you or our boys." Damon placed his hand gently on her stomach rubbing it with a smile on his face. Elena watched her perfect man lovingly as Miranda and Grayson walked over to them smiling.

"It was so good to see you, both of you. Damon I can't thank you enough for getting our daughter back to us, and we are so happy for the two of you." Miranda smiled at her daughter and soon to be son, kissing their cheeks watching as they left out to the car.

Damon opened the passenger's door for Elena and held her hand helping her climb in before getting inside himself. Elena immediately slides over in the seat, thankful that Damon once again had his Camaro, and laid her head on his shoulder drawing hearts over his chest. "Have I told you how amazing you are and how much I love you?"

Damon smiled down at Elena as she picked her head up and he managed to tuck a stray hair behind her ear before she placed a soft peck on his lips. "You have but I really don't mind if you happen to tell me again."

A small giggle came from Elena's mouth that set an instant smile on Damon's face. She leaned forward lightly licking over his lips feeling him shudder beneath her, feeling accomplished Elena whispered quietly on his lips. "I love you so much Damon Salvatore." Elena tugged on Damon's hair pulling him into a slow, tender kiss before cuddling into his side.

Damon smiled at the warmth on the side of his body before putting the keys into the ignition starting their journey home. "Now please tell me, who was right?"

Elena rolled her eyes hiding a smile as she buried her head into his chest breathing in his scent deeply. "Nope. Remember I'm the one that's always right?"

Damon smirked and ran his hand along the side of Elena's body, pushing her shirt up slightly and tickling lightly. Elena's laughs filled the car and Damon couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Fine! Fine Mr. Sexy Pants! You were right but don't get used to it!"

Damon chuckled to himself at the name, but didn't comment because he still enjoyed the cute little banter between him and Elena that still hasn't changed since they were friends in high school, even though the two would still marry. They let the comfortable silence fill the car for a few minutes before Damon let out quickly.

"I think you should tell Stefan about the babies." Elena pulled away and looked at him as though he had three heads, and as soon he replayed the words in his head, he understood that look. "Umm excuse me Salvatore? Have you hit your head a little too hard when you fell of the roof? Do you hear yourself? You want me to go tell my crazy psycho ex that I'm pregnant with his babies?"

Damon sighed keeping his eyes glued on the road and reached over holding Elena's hand. "Yes, I know I'm crazy. But hell I always have been. You never got any closure, and you since need it. And he does have a right to know about them, I wish he didn't. He's gotta know."

Elena looked at Damon unsurely and squeezed his hand studying his features carefully. "Damon… Are you sure? He almost killed us, I mean yea everything has been quiet so I think he's calmed some but really?"

Damon pulled over on the side of the road looking into Elena's big doe eyes feeling him get lost in them before snapping himself out from it. "Yes I'm sure. Hey he won't hurt you, I'll be right by your side—."

Elena shook her head furiously and held a hand over Damon's mouth. "Oh no you will not mister. You aren't going near him. You'll stay in the car. You're right. I need to do this, to make sure he knows and to finally get the closure I deserve, but you're staying away Damon, you got badly hurt last time."

Damon smiled nervously against Elena's hand and placed a kiss to her hand before taking her hand in his looking down at her engagement ring. She would soon become his wife, and he had always trusted her. He knew that she was strong, and he would be just outside the house if anything did happen. Damon leaned forward and kisses Elena's forehead long keeping his lips pressed to her skin as long as he could before whispering. "Text him and tell him you're coming. We'll go right now."

Elena grabbed her phone from her purse, searching long through her messages before finally finding a number without a name next to it, assuming it was Stefan was texted him. 'Stefan. This is Elena. I'm going to your place now. We need to talk.' She held her phone in her lap watching Damon start driving down the direction of the house that she fought so hard to escape from unharmed.

She looked down at her phone as she saw the screen light up and unlocked it seeing a text from the same number that she had just texted. 'See you soon Elena ;).' Elena rolled her eyes at the winky face she received at the end of the text, but she was fairly surprised as well. Not only had it been late on Friday night and Stefan was texting in a much more competent state then he would have been if he was drunk but he had also answered very quickly which meant he was alone, which was good. She didn't want anyone else to be there while she told Stefan about the babies. She wanted to tell him and leave. Nothing more.

She felt a tremble go through her body as Damon had pulled up into Stefan's driveway turning the car off. He shifted in his seat and gently cupped Elena's face in his hands grazing his thumbs gently over her jaw line. "Baby listen to me, you are so strong for doing this. No matter what he says to get you upset, don't take it to heart. I love you so much, more than I could ever tell you, but I swear to you I'll spend my whole life showing you how much. Now if he gets near you and tries to hurt you, just kick him in the groin. Trust me hurts like hell."

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at the way Damon did everything to make her same, and that was one of a billion reasons she loved this man. She managed to place a kiss on his lips gently before strolling her way to the porch, holding her breath as she ran the doorbell.


	28. Chapter 28- Heartbreak

Damon sat in the car watching nervously as the door opened and Elena stepped into the dark house. He unlocked the door, just in case he needed to run after her. Stefan was unpredictable, especially after Elena had left him. Damon just hoped Elena would tell him, and they'd just move on with their lives.

Stefan smirked lightly at the guest standing at his doorway before letting her inside. "Elena. I can't say I'm too surprised by this. I however am shocked it took you this long."

Elena watched him cautiously before letting her eyes drift around the house. She herself was shocked, not by the fact that she had come, but the house itself. It was clean, she didn't see a single alcohol bottle in sight. He looked back at Stefan only to see his eyes glued to her. "I- umm can we talk? It's really important."

The smirk instantly disappeared off Stefan's face. He looked at her with a gaze of what seemed to be worry and concern, looks that she hadn't seen from Stefan the whole time they were together. He led Elena into the living room and she sat as far from him as possible. "Stefan… You know how you never used protection? And for some stupid reason you didn't let me take birth control. Stefan I'm pregnant, and they are yours. I just thought you should know."

Elena stood up quickly having her eyes set on the door separating her old life and new life, before she could take a step Stefan grabbed onto her hand pulling her on the cushion next to his. The swift action made Elena grimace letting out a quiet, shaky breath. Stefan shook his head lightly and pulled his hand off her arm and set it down on her knee gently. "Elena come back to me."

Elena looked at Stefan confused, shocked and plain outraged, shooing his hand off her knee quickly. "Are you serious?! Stefan you almost killed me! And even if you didn't I don't love you, and I'm engaged to Damon!"

Stefan fought his hardest not to roll his eyes at the mention of Damon's name. He was the one that ruined his life, and took the girl he loved away from him. "Elena hear me out. I understand know how I treated you was so so wrong, and I can't ask for your forgiveness enough. I've changed. I've stopped drinking, I'm in therapy, and I know that you were the best thing to ever happen to me. If you come back to me I promise I'll treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated as. But there's a reason you got pregnant with these babies. It's a sign. A sign that you and Damon aren't meant to be, that me and you are supposed be together forever. Elena these are my babies, I am the father." A tear fell from the corner of Stefan's eye and he didn't bother wiping it away, and this time, it was a real one. Stefan had actually let his emotions out, putting everything on the line.

Elena chuckled in pure disbelief and hurried to the door grabbing the doorknob before she heard Stefan call out after her. "Elena how many times do you plan on hurting Damon? He would be raising another man's babies. He deserves more, and I deserve you in my life, you and my babies. Elena deep down inside you know I'm right. You may not love me now but you can grow to, you can learn to forget all about Damon, and I promise I'll help you forget. Elena, you've hurt him more than a person should be hurt, and I know you want the best for him, and I'm sorry Elena but you're just not it. But I love you, and I promise to treat you right, I'll be a good boyfriend, hopefully husband and I'll be an amazing father."

Elena held her hand gently over her mouth protecting her from the sobs that threatened to escape. She looked back at Stefan would looked as though he had poured his whole heart into that speech. She let the words sink in, hitting her straight to the heart. Deep down inside she knew the Damon deserved so much more, that she had hurt him more than he should have. She considered everything, Stefan looked to have changed, and even if he hadn't she deserved to go through hell again but… but. She placed one hand over her stomach, she needed to make sure that no matter what her sons were safe. Elena closed her eyes, not bearing to look at Stefan. "I'll think about it. Good night Stefan."

Elena ran out the house and she found herself back in the passenger's seat of Damon's car, realizing a pair of piercing blue eyes watching her intently. "Elena sweetie, are you ok?"

Elena kept her eyes cast down to her hands playing with her engagement ring. "I'm ok."

Her simple and short answer let a pit in Damon's stomach, something was wrong. He looked over her body carefully to see if Stefan had physically hurt her, and by the bruise free body Damon decided that wasn't what had happened. "Well I didn't hear away yelling. What happened? How did he react?"

Elena shook her head lightly, if she didn't look at him she wouldn't have to see his pain. But hey she had hurt him so much already, just one more time before he didn't have to deal with her again wouldn't be too much. "We talked, he changed, he asked me to come back."

Elena's voice didn't change throughout the statement so Damon had almost missed the part, but then it clear stood out to him. "What? Come back to him? Is he serious?"

Elena looked up at him after gathering all her strength to push back her emotions and talking in a firm, steady voice. "Can you take me to a hotel for the night? I need to think… alone."

Damon's jaw dropped, words unable to be formed in his brain. Elena was actually considering leaving him to go back to that monster. He didn't know what Stefan had said to her, or done, but he knew he couldn't break down. Not here, not in front of her. She would pity him and stay, and he hated pity. He wanted Elena if she wanted to be with him, he wasn't a charity case. Damon let his head nod just barely, knowing that any extra movements would send him straight to tears.

Damon pulled out of Stefan's driveway and turning the car making his way into town. He gripped onto the wheel tightly with both hands, focusing on the pain in his hands from the hold he had on the wheel, ignoring the pain in his heart.

Elena looked over at Damon from the corner of her eyes, and he was surprisingly calm. Maybe he really didn't care or love her and he was glad to get rid of her. She wanted to know what was on his mind, but she didn't dare speak up. She watched as Damon pulled up into the nicest hotel and pulled his wallet from his back pocket handing her all the money he had in there, which was at least a few hundred dollars. "Get the nicest room you can, if you don't have enough money or anyone causes any problems tell them to call me."

Elena accepted the money, she didn't want to start something, not now. She wanted to tell him what Stefan had said but she knew that Damon would tell her all those things weren't true and she was good enough for him. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Damon's cheek.

As soon as Damon felt her soft lips upon his cheek he let the flood gates open and the tears fall. He heard a soft, angel like voice whisper on his skin. "I'll call whenever I decided. I'm so sorry for this Damon. Have a good night."

With that Elena exited the car and got herself a room leaving Damon in the car with his tears and pained thoughts consuming him. He could practically feel his heart breaking.


	29. Chapter 29-Choices

Elena looked over at the clock as the light shined through the window. She had stayed up all night, crying, thinking, worrying about the future for her and her two little boys. The words that Stefan said kept playing and re-playing in Elena's head. 'How many times do you plan on hurting Damon? He deserves more.'

She knew that he deserved so much more than she had given her, but what exactly had she offered him thus far? Two babies on the way from a different man. Scars that he wouldn't have if it wasn't for her. Nothing too good.

She reflected on the things that Damon had to offer as well. He was handsome, smart and successful. He's the kind of guy to love and protect his love for life, and the more she thought about it, like Stefan had told her, she didn't deserve him. She didn't even know why he had loved her all these years.

Elena considered calling Caroline for a much needed girl time, she could tell her everything that took place in just a matter of hours. But she also knew that Caroline wanted her happy, she said those exact words only weeks ago. Damon made Elena happy, so of course a best friend would tell her to pick that guy. But what she wouldn't understand is Damon's happiness.

Damon wasn't the only one she had to consider. There was Stefan. He had hurt her, so much, but he honestly seemed to have changed, he promised that he had but he seemed to be acting on his word. He was the babies' blood father, and he wasn't as much of a monster to hurt his own kids, was he?

Elena didn't want to think, as soon as she stated thinking she questioned everything between her and Damon as well as her and Stefan. She wondered what the guys were doing, but she considered that was a sore subject to ponder upon. She frankly didn't think Stefan was wondering too much, he didn't seem to be the first time she had left him and that time she was actually him.

As soon as she glanced down at the stunning engagement ring on her left hand, she let her mind wander to what Damon was going through. She quickly shook that thought from her head, she knew he was hurting, and she couldn't think about hurting that man anymore than she already had.

Stefan woke up this morning like he did every morning. Ate breakfast, went to the gym to work out, and then relaxed at home. He briefly started to think of the conversation she had with Elena. He smirked as soon as he had remembered the look on her face, every word he told her hit a nerve deep inside her. He recognized the expression she possessed when he told her she wasn't good enough for Damon. She should pay for leaving him, and he honestly believed that Elena would be his again. God he was a good liar. He leaned back on the couch holding a glass of some cheap whiskey and took a sip ignoring the fact it was so early in the day. Hell the fact that Elena was pregnant didn't stop him from wanted her again, it actually made him want her back more. He could pass on his ways, he hoped they would be boys. What the hell would he do if it turned out to be a girl? Shit. He didn't want that though to even cross his mind, they'd be boys, and he would teach them exactly how to be like their real father, him. He smirked at the thought of his children turning out to be like him, and rewarded himself with another glass of whiskey.

Damon hadn't slept all night, among the tears and heartbreak, he couldn't help but evaluate every last detail from last night. As the morning sun rose, he knew that at any point Elena could be out of his life forever, he just couldn't have that.

He wouldn't.

If Elena happened to pick Stefan, he would stay her best friend. The bond they shared couldn't be torn from a break up, nothing could split them apart. Several circumstances had threatened it the many, many years of the friendship between them, and so far none of them succeeded to, not even close, so neither would things. Damon would be heartbroken, the woman he loved and had would no longer be his, but that wouldn't stop him from caring for her and the precious little boys she was carrying. Hell he'd gladly be uncle Damy to those kids, be the person they ran to in times of need when they couldn't rely on their parents. He wanted that, he wanted to stay part of Elena's life and he would go to the end of the earth to make sure his dream happened.

He made his way slowly up the stairs, every moment he and Elena had in this house repeating in his mind like a broken record player. The first time Elena confessed to him in the bathroom. The first kiss they shared in the kitchen. First time they made love in their…his bedroom. There were a lot of firsts, a couple of seconds, but Damon was hoping for there to be much more than just memories, he wanted reality.

He wanted into a spare bedroom that only contained two cribs. Damon was going to surprise Elena in a few days when this spare bedroom would be turned into a blue little nursery for the boys. He wanted to see Elena's face when he would have brought her up her, remove the blindfold and show a completed room. One that was blue for the boys, had two of everything. Had two cribs, and dressers, and two sets of clothes. He looked around imagining what it would be like if it was empty, but he couldn't bear that thought, the thought that his once life filled with happiness and joy would turn into the life it was before. A life full of loneliness and heartbreak. Despite all these glum hope, Damon found himself with a paint brush in his hand and paint starting to cover the walls.

Even if Elena wasn't his, he would still be uncle Damy, and her children would have a space in his home, and heart.

Elena looked out the window as the sun started to set, she'd been in the room for about 24 hours, away from the rest of the world. In this time she managed to think and re-think every option she could, and she finally made her choice. The choice that made her happy, and the choice that would make her kids happy. Elena didn't apprehend why it happened to take such a long time when in her heart she knew the right man for her.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and went through her contacts searching for the desirable number. As soon as she reached it, Elena pressed call. She waited until she heard a voice on the other line before saying anything.

"Stefan…"


	30. Chapter 30- It Will Always Be You

After a brief talk with Stefan, Elena knew that she needed to go see Damon. It was his right to know exactly what she had decided, but she didn't know how he would react to all of this. And that uncertainty scared her, she didn't want to lose him forever.

Elena had some extra money from when Damon had dropped her off at the hotel, she settled on using it to take a cab to the boarding house. Otherwise she would have walked, but walking leads to thinking, and after a night that consisted of thinking she wanted to let everything free. She knew what and who she wanted.

She had grabbed all her things, which wasn't all that much, just her purse and Damon's jacket that she spent the night in. Through all the tears and break downs, she knew just his scent could calm her down. She had felt as though she was back in his arms, like all those thousands of times when she cried and he was the one to wipe her tears, to give a shoulder to lean on, and show her that there was a light at the end of the tunnel no matter how glum it seemed.

She had called a taxi and jumped into it as fast as she could hoping to get to Damon's without any delay. As she sat in the back staring out the window, she pictured how everything could turn out when she would tell him. As soon as she thought about how she could lose her best friend for good this time, she contemplated going back to the hotel, but Damon needed to know.

She had arrived at the house, grabbed the spare key from under the mat and strolled straight into the house. As soon as the front door close she recognized what she had done. Elena had just walked into a house where she didn't know if Damon would welcome her into again. Elena planned on leaving before being seen or heard, but as her head turned looking back at the front door a faint noise entered her ears. It was a noise she had gotten used to these past few weeks.

With a slight change of step Elena found herself walked toward the couches that stood in the living room. On one of them was a beautiful man with raven hair and a pained expression on his face. Elena kneeled on the floor next to Damon and bit her lip letting the sadness take over her while she gazed over his face with soft eyes.

Damon had fallen on the couch with his feet hanging off the edge and paint all over his clothes. Elena noticed the dried tears on his cheeks and she reached her hand up and gently wiped them away with her thumb. She pulled her hand away quickly as Damon shifted on the couch lying on his side. Elena noticed that there were bags under his eyes, much like her away, and she attributed it to the lack of sleep. Even if it had been just a day, she witnessed what stress of possibly losing the love of his life was having on Damon's body. Her heart broke to see what Damon had gone through while she was gone.

She leaned forward and kisses his cheek gently caressing her thumb along his jaw line. Damon opened his eyes, and the usual crystal clear blues were just red and puffy now. Damon jumped up from his sleeping position and sat up on the couch as an uneasy feeling traveled through his body knowing that he hadn't woke up on his own.

Damon let his hands fall off his face and as soon as his eyes met Elena his whole body relaxed for a split second until he grew more and more nervous. If she was back here she had obviously made up her mind on whether she'd be with him or Stefan. Damon cleared his throat knowing that if would have been raspy from the hours of crying this morning and yesterday night. "So umm yea it's umm hi."

Damon shook his head to himself as he stumble over every single word. He didn't know what to tell her, or to ask her something. He hands ascended from the still place they were on the couch and started to rub his eyes again in stress.

Elena gently settled her hands on Damon's knees, feeling him tense slightly under her touch. His hands fell to his sides again and their eyes meet. Both the brown and the blue filled with pain and worry. "Damon…I'm so sorry for everything. I just got off the phone with Stefan—."

Before Elena could say one more word, she found Damon tangle his fingers through his hair slightly pulling on his to remove some of the pain from his heart. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he rose from the couch grabbing onto Elena arm.

Elena followed behind Damon stumbling on her feet as he pulled her. She looked at the back of his head confused. "Damon… wait a second."

Damon quickly turned around as he stood on the bottom step of the stairs towering over Elena. She gasped at his tortured and miserable expression. Damon could feel himself slowly start to give up on everything, he could feel himself dying from the inside out, so he knew he had to get this out before Elena said anymore. "Please… let me talk. I know you picked Stefan and everything but I want you to know I still want to be in your life, and the boys' life. So I figured the surprise I was going to give you, I'd still do it." Damon led Elena up the stairs and she found herself standing in front of a doorway to what she knew to be a spare room. But as soon as Damon opened the door, Elena inhaled deeply at the shock of it all. This once bare room turned into a beautiful blue wonder world, a little paradise for her two little boys. Elena couldn't believe that even in his darkest hour, even when there was a chance Elena would leave him Damon would build this nursery for kids who weren't even his.

Damon watched Elena intently as she walked through the room taking everything in. He actually let a small smile form on his face due to the fact that he could surprise Elena. He played with his fingers anxiously as he began to talk. "I figured if you every wanted to be with Stefan alone, you could drop the boys off with me. I know it's not all finished up yet, but it will be soon. You know I'm good with kids. I could be their uncle Damy. Elena I still want to be in your life, I want to be your best friend, yea it might take me a bit of time but I want it to happen."

Elena turned to face Damon, she found her flood gates open up and her tears beginning to fall at a quick pace. She quickly rushed over to Damon and cupped his face in her hands stroking over his cheeks with her thumbs letting out a soft chuckle. "Damon. God you're absolutely amazing. Damon you won't be their uncle Damy, you'll be their father that's of course if you still want me. I never loved Stefan, but he made me see how much I've hurt you and I thought that you deserved so much more than all this pain in your life. I figured if I left you'd be happy and I could suffer out my life with Stefan, a man that I didn't and couldn't love. But I couldn't do that, I want to be selfish now. Damon Salvatore I love you so much, and I want you to be the man I spend the rest of my life with. I want you to be the father of my children, I want to wake up in your arms every morning and I want to be Mrs. Salvatore. Damon it will always be you, and only you. "

Damon's hands rested on Elena's hips listening to her words carefully, making sure that he was understanding properly. Elena picked him, she never loved Stefan, he only tried to convince her that they didn't belong together. Bastard. Damon shook all of that from his mind and pulled Elena flush to his body, leaning down and kissed her pouring all his love into the kiss. They walked out of the nursery, their lips never leaving drifting apart as they made their way to the bedroom where they showed each other the love they had for one another the whole night.

It was Damon. It would always be him.


	31. Chapter 31- Calm Before the Storm

Elena slowly started to wake up and immediately cuddled into Damon's chest as the cold air hit her naked back. She covered Damon with the blanket and looked over his shoulder glancing around the room at the clock which read 8 A.M.

Everything that had happened with Stefan was a week ago, and since then Elena's and Damon's relationship couldn't be better. From then on they spend their time together, for once acting as a normal couple. They threw a party for both their families and close friends to actually announce their engagement, the wedding that would take place next week and the pregnancy, but last night was different.

Caroline had invited the two of them over while Klaus was over, and planned on having an amazing, romantic double date to show Klaus how a couple should act. Elena and Damon were completely oblivious to the plan and the tension between the other couple, as a result, the whole night was a failure.

Because it had only been around 11, neither Elena nor Damon was tired. They decided to take a cab into the next town and go to the new club that had just opened up. Elena couldn't drink due to the two little bundles of enjoy growing inside her, but with Damon she didn't need to. As soon as they entered inside, Damon had pulled Elena by the hand onto the dance floor.

Elena smiled watching her fiancé knowing that he was truly happy. He no longer carried the burden of wondering whether Elena was his, she was his and only his. Damon had been enjoying himself the entire week, and Elena was glad about his new attitude toward everything.

Damon held his hands on Elena's waist from behind moving his hips against her backside. Elena quickly responded by rocking her hips on Damon, reaching her arms back wrapping them around his neck pulling him as close as she could against her body. She felt her skin get as hot as fire, and she knew it wasn't from the packed club but instead Damon's throbbing member that pressed against her firmly. Stepping back against him, she heard a hiss of pleasure leave Damon's lips feeling his fingers on her waist tighten.

They didn't last much longer in the club, after another song they found themselves in the backseat of some random cab having a heavy make out session. She felt Damon's hands slowly creep over her skin, leaving it feel as though it was on fire. This man's touch had an instant effect on her, and they both did a good job ignoring the driver that is unlike he pulled into the boarding house, clearing his throat in irritation wanted his money and for them to leave.

Damon handed him a hundred dollar bill, which he quickly accepted. His look of disgust toward into one of content, but neither Damon nor Elena got to see it. As soon as the ride was paid for, they rush from the car into the house. Pushing each other against every free wall, pushing vases and tables to the side not caring whether they broke or not.

Damon had gotten the two of them upstairs into the bedroom and it was only a matter of seconds before he had ripped the dress straight off Elena's body. She hadn't seen this side of his, this dark, control sex god that would have his way with her.

Elena adored the slow love making between her and Damon, but last night he was rough in a way that turned her on even more, he let his instant take over and have has way with her he did. And then she had his way with him, and then it repeated again.

Elena glanced over Damon's shoulder and spotted the zipped dress on the ground, her bra on the couch and her panties on the dress. This, plus the thoughts of last night was more than enough to have Elena blushing a bright red of red.

She couldn't let her fantasies get the best of her, Lucky had an appointment to the vet and they couldn't miss that, no matter how sore Elena was. She looked over at Damon who was still fast asleep by her side and placed a gently kiss to his cheek. She held back a chuckle not seeing Damon move a single muscle. Elena smirked to herself figuring that she had worn Damon out as much as he worn her out.

Elena climbed out of bed tiptoeing her way into the bedroom grabbing a quick shower to wash the smell of sex off her body. She came out dressed and tied a leash on Lucky rushing from the house to make the appointment, making sure to kiss Damon once more and leave him a note.

Damon had awoken from his slumber due to the lack of warmth on his body. He quickly glanced at the clock seeing it read 9:30 A.M. He groaned to himself in pure exhaustion wondering where Elena was. He squinted his eyes and reached toward the other pillow picking up a piece of paper with a kiss mark on the front of it. Damon sat up against the headboard letting out a massive yawn. Damon smiled to himself as he opened the letter recognizing Elena's penmanship. 'Good morning handsome. I left to take Lucky to the vet and I just couldn't wake you. You looked like an angel, a sexy angel, but an angel none the less. We won't be too long, I figured I'd take a run with him in the park for us both to get some exercise. I love you baby, hope you sleep well. See you soon. XOXOXO Lena. P.S. I am extremely sore this morning, you wouldn't happen to know why would you? ;). Bye hottie.'

Damon had a huge smile on his face reading to note, he couldn't imagine it getting any better. He had an amazing fiancé would was not only beautiful and sweet but could also go along and be one of the guys. She continued his best friend, and the entertaining banter remained. God Elena was perfect.

Damon slipped on a pair of his favorite sweats the Elena had gotten him years ago and decided against a shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee hoping it would wake him up from last night. Damon looked up as the doorbell rang, he assumed that Elena had left her house key at home and since the one from under the rug was removed she couldn't get in. As soon as Damon opened the door, he was unpleasantly surprised staring at the unwelcomed guest.

"Stefan."

Stefan had rolled his eyes before letting a fake smile form over his lips. "Damon. Glad you haven't forgotten. Mind if I come in for a little?"

Damon thought about the last part of his statement carefully, considering the question. Elena told him about the phone call between her and Stefan, and she said that he was understanding and polite. He figured that Stefan really had changed his ways, that Elena leaving him was his breaking point to change his life around. Damon nodded lightly and stepped aside as Stefan took one big stride into the house.

Damon closed the door as he entered and turned around to grab his phone. "Give me a second. I'll grab my phone and call Elena—."

His fiancée's name was the last word that came from Damon's mouth before he felt a throbbing pain in his head from meeting the wall and the rest just went black.


	32. Chapter 32- Hell on Earth

Damon started to come back from the darkness feeling the cold, hard floor press against his cheek. He seemed to have forgetton things, he did remember waking up and reading Elena's note. Then inviting Stefan into the house, after that it all went black. What the hell happened? And god his head was killing him. Maybe it was all a dream as a result of some drinking last night, defiantly felt like a hangover.

Damon groaned as he tried to push himself off the ground and sit up feeling a strong foot press down on his chest keeping him from rising. Damon struggled against the force before being able to open his eyes looking at the familiar person over him.

Stefan.

"Stefan what are you doing? Let me up!" Damon felt the last three words come out in a breathless scream as Stefan moved his foot up his chest now pressing it down on his neck cutting off his air supply. "No see it would be too easy dick. Still like that nickname for you if you were wondering. It just fits you so fucking well. I mean what else do I call the…" Damon felt Stefan's eyes glaring him up and down before a wicked chuckle left his lips. "I guess the man who stole my wife and now kids from me."

Damon left his eye lids get heavy, the pressure that Stefan was putting on his body was too much, and he could no longer fight against it. Right before he was going to give up, Stefan lifted his foot off Damon and placed it back on the ground.

Damon took this brief opportunity to jump up from the ground removing himself from such a vulnerable position. His whole body was throbbing and he coughed to try and get back the air his lungs so desperately needed. Damon took a few moments before noticing that Stefan was right in front of him with a less than happy smile on his face. It was cold and evil and the knowledge of what Stefan could do frighten Damon. He immediately held his hands up in surrender. "Stefan don't do anything stupid, please I don't want to start anything."

Stefan had a smirk on his face as he stepped closer to Damon trying to close the space between them. "You're really pathetic you know that? What Elena's not here so you don't want to fight? What just fought against me last time to protect her? Or was it for you to look down and get laid?"

Damon became very aware of the knife that Stefan had pulled out from behind his back now holding the sharp edge toward Damon. Before Damon could run from the danger that was in front of him, Stefan kneed him in the stomach then held him up against the wall. Damon was in too much pain to move and the next words that left his mouth made sure he wouldn't. "You see, dick, I wouldn't move if I were you. I know where Elena is, and I'm sure you wouldn't want her hurt now would you. I'm been following you and Elena for the past week, you really should get dance lessons. Last night was just horrible!"

Stefan chuckled at himself before eyeing Damon's bare chest. "Hmm I see a nasty scar. I don't have any scars, but Elena still picks you? How does that work? I'm perfect, you never have been."  
Stefan applied the sharp blade to Damon's chest over the scar and started to slice through his skin. Damon felt the warm blood pour down his stomach being soaked into the top of his sweatpants. "STEFAN! STOP YOU SICK BASTARD!"

The screams of pain only made Stefan cut deeper through Damon's body. The blade moved in ease down his chest over his stomach then back up his arms. "Ouchy. That looks like it hurts dick. Hmm but you're being a good boy. I guess you really do love Elena. Thing is, I don't give a fuck!"

Stefan had his arm across Damon's neck holding him back to the wall and to keep the screams to a minimum. Damon was giving him a headache and he had considered knocking him out and just finishing him up like that, but what fun would that be.

Damon felt the weight from Stefan's body being removed and he fell onto his knees barely being able to keep his eyes open. God he was tired, so tired. His face was sticky from the blood that came rushing out the freshly opened wounds. Damon throbbed, not a single part of him, just everything, he could feel every ounce of energy be drained from his body. He managed to look up at the monster that was causing all this pain before Stefan's wide fist hit Damon straight in the side of the face. Damon's balance was shifted, he no longer was propped on his knees, instead he fell back against the wall his head slamming into it. Damon felt like his body was no longer connected to him, he was numb. He attributed that to the large amount of blood he had lost.

Even in all this pain Elena was the number one thing on his mind. He worried that after Stefan was done with him, he'd go after Elena. He wanted to kill Stefan, he should have the moment Elena told him he was hurting her. Why had he let Stefan into the house? God he was an idiot, he honestly thought he was a better man. Stefan not only fooled Elena but Damon as well, but neither could have thought Damon dying would be the result of their stupidity.

Damon's breathing was labored, a huge weight upon his chest. He knew the less he moved the better it would be for him. There would still be a chance that Damon could live through this if Stefan would just leave now, and maybe die in a horrific car accident along the way. Hey, a dying man's last dream.

Damon knew that he would never be able to see this dream come true as soon as Stefan pulled something shiny from the inside of his jacket. Damon tried his hardest to keep his eyes open to identify the unknown object, and as soon as he did he felt his mouth completely dry out. His breathing became faster in fear and his whole body shook harder than before.

Stefan held a gun.

Damon looked up into Stefan's eyes pleadingly, his words barely coming out in pained whisper. "Please don't do this. I'm begging you."

Stefan burst out in a cruel laughter holding the gun facing Damon. "Just shut the fuck up already dick! Haven't you realized I will kill you?!"

Damon shook his head as his eyelids fluttered closed. "Stefan think of Elena. And those two little boys. They need me."

Stefan growled at the mention of Elena and the boys. He pulled his foot back before letting it connect with Damon's stomach. Stefan just kept on kicking and kicking not caring about the person beneath his feet. Damon was sobbing out as loudly as he could, but second by the second the screams became quieter, Damon fought as hard as he could.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN!"

Damon let his eyes give out and close as Stefan was yelling and then—.

Bang!

Damon felt a much greater pain than any he had ever experienced in his right shoulder. The bullet had left Stefan's gun and entered Damon's body. He felt an immediate pang of pain like a billion baseball bats had hit him in the same exact place followed by a red, hot searing agony in his muscle where the bullet had lodged itself.

Stefan smirked as Damon fell over to the ground and he roughly threw him over his shoulder leaving the gun and bloody knife in the living room of Damon's house. Stefan was in a nice mood, so instead of just leaving the limp body there for Elena to just discover and forced Damon into the trunk of his car.

Stefan got into his car and drove away from the crime scene. He came up on an abandoned road, got out of his car and pulled Damon from the back. He growled in anger as he saw his trunk. "Dick! Brand new car and it's covered in your nasty blood!" Stefan delivered one more hit to the side of Damon's face before throwing him onto the grass leaving him for dead.

Damon heard the car drive off, the sounds becoming fainter and fainter the more distance he got. He lay on the soft grass hoping, praying this wouldn't be his last moment. That Elena wouldn't have to see mangled, tortured body in such horrible condition when they asked her to identify in the morgue.

He found his strength and reached his arm up grabbing onto his necklace. It was a present Elena had gotten for him just last week ago so he would know that no matter what, she loved him and only him. She had it engraved on the back, which Damon thought was corny but adorable. Damon let his thumb graze over the punched in letter on the back. 'My Prince. My Angel'

He let out a quiet sob knowing that soon he really would be Elena's angel, to look over her from this point on.

"Elena…"

Damon gathered his strength to make sure her name was the last thing that came from his lips. He stopped fighting letting his body relax on the ground.

After that, everything went dark.


	33. Chapter 33- I Won't Give Up

Elena held onto Lucky's leash as she made her way through the park glancing down at her watch noticing it was already past noon. The check up at the vet had gone better than expected, no shots were needed, seems like Damon took care of all that. The only thing that needed to happen was getting Lucky groomed. Elena saw the bright blue sky over head and decided that since Damon was more than likely sleeping she'd take a short walk with Lucky. They passed a playground and Elena stood still for a second watching the running and laughing children with the parents close by. Elena's hand found its way to her slightly bigger stomach and a smile quickly spread over her lips.

Elena's eyes shut and she found herself imagining the life she and Damon would have in only a matter of months. Damon was a busy man, with his work and patients occupying a lot of his time, but even now he always made sure any free second was spent with her. Elena knew that he was an amazing fiancé, and he'd be the best husband and father. She imagined going to the park on the weekends with Damon and the boys, watching from the bench as the three of them run around chasing after one another.

A small tear escaped her eyes, and Elena quickly brushed it off to the side. The madness that had consumed every single aspect had finally settled down and she had her prince charming, two baby boys on the way, and a life time to spend with them.

Elena pushed the dreams aside to the back of her head and smiled when she opened her eyes noticing the Lucky was gazing up at her with a curious expression on his face. Elena let out a small chuckle and leaned down pushing the pup's fur out of his eyes placing a soft kiss onto his nose.

"Come on cutie let's get back home and see daddy, I'm sure you missed him as much as I do."

Elena couldn't hold back a smile when she noticed that Lucky, who was sitting before, was now on all fours and his tail wagging fiercely. He really did miss Damon and at that moment Elena regretted not taking the car to get home quicker.

Holding onto Lucky's leash, Elena started making her way down the street toward the direction of the boarding house. She felt a vibration in her purse and assumed it to be her cell phone. Without looking at the contact information, Elena answered it keeping a steady pace down the road. The voice on the other line was cold and harsh, and very unexpected. "Stefan."

"Hello my dear, you know I just had a very interesting conversation with your fiancé."

Elena rolled her eyes at the arrogance that Stefan possessed. She knew that they had ended on civil terms the last time they saw one another, but something just didn't feel right. Elena had lived with Stefan long enough to know that he had let the whole breakup and pregnancy off too easily, she knew that her and Damon needed to keep their distance, so the meeting that apparently happened between the two was more than just unsettling.

Elena stood on the porch fumbling in her purse to find her keys keeping the phone between her ear and shoulder. She became more tensed up seeing Lucky whimpering and scratching at the door, something was wrong.

"Just thought you should know Elena, everything that happened is your fault, and if I can't have you no one can."

With that Stefan hung up the phone, letting Elena place hers back into her purse before finding her keys. She didn't know what Stefan had meant, probably some more of his possessive crap, but right now all she could focus on was the small distressed noises coming from the puppy's mouth.

As soon as she opened the front door, Elena's eyes quickly scanned over the scene that was in front of her. The foyer and living room had splatters of blood everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, even on the ceiling. Elena had replayed the words that Stefan had just told her over the phone 'If I can't have you no one can.'

Realization sank in, the blood that covered the walls was Damon's. The thought that he was hurt forced up the tears that haven't seen their way through in the past week. She quickly ran into the house not sure what to do, shock was overtaking her and she knew it, her body was shaking… Hard.

Blood. There is so much blood.

Elena drew all the courage and strength in her body plunging her hand into her phone, and for the first time ever, she found it without looking. She didn't know who to call, who should she call.

The cops? Ambulance? Damon's mom?

Oh god. How would she call Abby and let her know that Damon, her one child, the only person she had left in this life, was murdered.

When that thought crossed her mind, Elena collapsed her body against the wall sobbing into her hands. He was dead and she didn't even know where he was. She shouldn't have left him, she should have stay or dragged him along.

This was all Stefan's fault, but this was her fault too. If it wasn't for her coming into Damon's life, he'd still be safe.

Her mind was running a million miles an hour. She didn't know what to do, or what could be done.

Her thoughts froze when, through the tears that glazed over her eyes, she spotted a familiar piece of paper on the ground next to her. Elena quickly snatched up the paper into her hands and realized this was the note that Elena had left Damon this morning, it was crippled a bit but there was not a single drop of blood on it.

Elena needed to push her emotions aside, she didn't know anything, and Damon could be fine. She held onto the thought that Damon would be fine.

She quickly dialed the number of Sheriff Forbes telling her everything that she knows, which was practically nothing. When she had hung up the phone, her screen lit up with a call coming through. Before it rang more than once, she pressed the accept button and spoke into the phone in the most composed voice she could. "Hello."

The voice on the other side was sympathetic but sorrowful. "Hello Ms. Gilbert, this is Dr. Fell. I work with Damon, you should come down to the hospital right away, and I suggest you call anyone Damon's close to, but get down here ASAP."

Elena instantly darted out of the house toward the car parked in the driveway. She knew Dr. Fell, she only handled serious cases and the urgency in her voice made Elena terrified on what she was about to walk into. Tears continued to pour out of Elena's eyes liked a faucet as she called Abby and her parents speeding down the road swirling around all the cars.

She clutched onto her stomach with one hand feeling it turn upside down. This couldn't be happening, they were just about to start their lives together. Elena felt a slight movement against her hand that was resting on her stomach. She let out a quiet sob knowing that it wasn't the unsettling feeling that she possessed since Stefan's phone call, instead it was one of her boys.

"Shhh daddy will be ok my angels, everything will be ok."

Elena sobbed each and every word out with feeling her heart ache with uneasiness and torment. She was talking to her boys, but she tried to convince herself that her one true love would be ok. But the blood.

There was too much blood for him to just be ok, but he needed to be. For her and the boys.


End file.
